


Dragon Rider

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anatomically Incorrect But Who Cares, Artificial Insemination, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dragon Riders, Dragon!Even, Dragon!Jonas, Dragon!Mikael, Dragon!Mutta, Dragon!Sana, Dragon!William, Dragons, Facials, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Furry, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Lube, POV Isak Valtersen, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shy Isak Valtersen, Size Difference, Smut, Transformation, True Love, belly bulge, dragon!Adam, sex outside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: Isak is a fairy tale prince. Even is a dragon.Check the notes for more if the tags interest you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessauepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessauepa/gifts).



> First of all, still no kink shaming tolerated. I have a delete button and I'm not afraid to use it.
> 
> Even is an actual dragon. With a dragon body. And a dragon dick. He will use it and Isak will love it.
> 
> Mild dubcon at first, because Isak thinks his dragon lust is totally inappropriate, but it will grow on him.
> 
> I tried to keep this light and fun and sexy. My wife thinks I succeeded.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> PS. No female dragon sex. Or any female sex. Not my thing at all.
> 
> PPS. Ch 10 is a bit sad, but not really sad by my usual standards.

Isak licked his lips, nervous. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be here. It was not his place, he should never have come. If he got caught, crown prince or not, he would be severely punished. But he just wanted to see. He had been dreaming about it for months now. It had been whispering in his ears, inside his mind, prince Isak, come see me, I am waiting for you.

So he had sneaked into the dust storage. He had opened a silver box, embellished with jewels and gold, and taken a pinch of sparkling, glittery white sand out of it. He closed his palm carefully around it. He didn’t want to lose a single grain. Isak looked around at the other boxes, glimmering with gold and diamonds. This single room held the most riches of the whole palace. Isak locked the seven locks and left three unlocked, just like they had been when he had come here. He slipped the key under his silken shirt and headed for the side door.

The summer night was warm and light. The trees were full of life and song all around the palace. Isak’s thin pants clinged to his skin as he walked through the dew stained long grass, and the gentle breeze played in his curly hair. It might have been foolish of him, the crown prince, to walk around in the grounds in the middle of the night, without guards or any other protection, but this was home. Nobody is afraid when they’re home. Besides, Isak’s home was guarded by dragons.

Dragons. Isak looked up to the dark blue sky and could almost see their dark figures in the distance, patrolling the borders. That was as close as he had ever gotten to dragons. Small silhouettes, sometimes a distant cry carried in the wind. The sound made Isak almost shiver down to the bottom of his belly.

He was not trained to handle dragons.

This was stupid. He could be killed. Dragon riders were trained from childhood, first to take a beating and later to gain muscle and strength, both of body and mind. Dragons were wild and noble beasts, and it took great effort to keep them at bay. And Isak was about to summon one just like that. With no experience. Just because of a dream and a longing and a whisper in his head.

Isak walked to the pond. The towers of the palace disappeared behind a small but steep hill. Nobody could see him. If the dragon attacked him he would die. Isak stopped by the water and looked down into it. The surface was perfectly still. Three of the sky’s brightest stars were barely visible and reflected on the water. Isak took a deep breath, reached his hand over the pond and poured the dragon dust into it. It spread all over the surface, shining like a million stars, and then disappeared.

Isak held his breath. He waited. He kept looking at the pond without blinking until his eyes were burning and he had to, just once. He blinked. When he opened his eyes the whole pond was shining a silvery white light. The calm surface turned into ripples without any wind. The light escaped the shore, it gathered into the middle of the pond and when it disappeared something shiny and blue shot up in the air. Droplets of water landed on Isak’s face.

It was a dragon.

It was much smaller than Isak had expected. It was only slightly longer than Isak was tall, if you didn’t count the tail. It had two paws in the front and two strong looking hind legs. Black sharp nails in all feet. Light blue scales covered its body, almost white along the belly and more saturated along the back. It looked a bit like a snake, but it had a long delicate snout and two intricately twisting and turning horns on the top of its head. When it opened its large yellow eyes and looked at Isak his knees felt weak.

_ Hello, prince Isak. _

It wasn’t speaking. Isak didn’t hear the words. He just became aware of them. He knew the dragon had spoken to him and what it had said. It was the voice that was whispering to him in his dreams, and he had no idea how to answer it.

_ You can speak to me. It’s easier. _

“Oh? Okay. Uhm. Hello..mister..Dragon? Sir?” Isak blushed. He didn’t even know if the dragon was male. Its underside was completely smooth.

The dragon chirped. It sounded like laughing. He was flying in small circles around Isak over his head, then made some loops just to show off.

_ My name is Even. Happy to meet you, your highness. _

Isak blushed again. Why was he blushing all the time? There was no reason to.

“Please. Call me Isak. I’m not above you, I’m just a man.”

_ Barely, if you ask me. You look more like a boy. _

What? Isak knew better than to argue with a dragon. One breath and he’d be burnt crisp. Or one bite and he’d snap in two. It was incredible, how a delicate and beautiful creature like Even could hold so much strength and power. Isak could see his muscles move under his scaled skin. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was finally seeing a dragon, a real dragon, up close.

“You’re so small”, Isak said.

_ Excuse me?! _

“I mean. All the dragons I have seen seem so huge. They’re so far away, up in the sky. If you were there I couldn’t see you and -- wait, are you there? Patrolling?”

Even made two somersaults and a twirl in the air.

_ Well. No. But that doesn’t mean I’m *small*. _

“Are you a baby dragon?”

Now the dragon blew two large puffs of smoke out of his nostrils. Isak stumbled back and fell on the grass. But Even didn’t seem to want to torch him.

_ I am fully grown. Not all dragons are alike, you know. _

Of course. It made perfect sense. Isak felt so stupid for thinking that Even was a baby. It was just that he didn’t really seem that. Ferocious? Fierce he was, no questions about that, but he didn’t seem dangerous.

He was beautiful, though.

Isak watched it carefully. How he moved across the air, just gliding. He didn’t have wings and yet he flew. Effortlessly. Watching the dragon swirl around in front of him, against the night sky, made Isak’s skin crawl in a weird but good way. He was breathing heavier. Focused. Intensely focused. Even was all he could see or hear. The dragon was calling to him, he didn’t say anything but Isak could feel it. The beckoning.

“Why are you speaking in my dreams?”

Even tilted his head.

_ You are speaking in mine, my sweet prince. _

“Not on purpose”, Isak said. He didn’t understand this. Not one bit. If the dragon hadn’t summoned him, then who had? Why were they brought together like this? Even made another twirling loop, then he circled around Isak, so close that his scales almost brushed against Isak’s skin. Isak closed his eyes, then opened them slowly.

“Can I touch you?”

He could feel blood rush to his cheeks when he asked that. He sounded so. Young? Timid, submissive. Like he was begging. That thought made him blush deeper and wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. 

Even landed next to him. Isak could feel the warmth radiate from his body. Was Isak cold in the wet grass? At least his nipples were hard.

_ Hop on. _

“What?”

_ On my back. Let’s go for a ride. _

Isak couldn’t believe it. He could not only touch a dragon, but ride one? He had watched the dragon riders fly across the sky at the tournaments in awe, filled with jealousy. And now a dragon, a real live full grown dragon, had offered to carry him in his back.

He stood up. He hesitated. His legs didn’t feel so sturdy. He was almost shaking all over. The dragon chirped again. It looked like he was smirking, his lips curved and his eyes narrowed. He was amused. But he waited. He pressed his body flat against the ground so that it was easier for Isak to climb on him. Isak grabbed at the dark ridge that traveled along the dragon’s spine and swung his leg over and there he was, straddled on a dragon’s back. The scales were smooth under his hands, like water. He could feel Even’s muscles move between his thighs. That made him blush again.

_ Get closer to my head. Behind my paws. _

Isak scooted over. The ridges rubbed lightly against his groin and bottom. It felt weird and wrong. And good. His pants were so thin. His nipples were so hard.

_ Good. I will not drop you, but if you get scared, press your chest on my back and hold on tight. _

“Okay.” Isak pressed a bit closer to the dragon. Then he lifted off. The ground just vanished from under Isak’s feet and they rose up in the air. Isak gasped. It took his breath away, the way his body kind of just lost all its weight. He couldn’t quite get it back again. Isak leaned on the dragon’s back, panting lightly. Even chirped and chattered.

_ I like your heated breath on my scales, prince. _

Heated breath. Even’s thoughts sounded heavier, they were carrying more weight. The weight of..lust? That word alone made Isak blush fiercely, it was so inappropriate. Lust. The way his tongue stroked at the roof of his mouth at the L, rolled forward to hiss the s and finally cheekily snapped the t in its place. Isak said it over and over again with his mouth, not making a sound.

Wait. What? He was on a dragon’s back. Flying in the air, across the night sky, and all he was focused on was how a word felt in his mouth? Isak raised his face and looked around him.

_ Don’t look down. Unless you’re looking at me. _

Isak obeyed. He didn’t look down. He was tempted to, but when he saw all the open air around them, the half sphere dome of the sky and how the horizon wasn’t a line but a circle he just grabbed a tighter hold of Even, with his whole body.

_ Are you scared, my prince? _

“No.”

It was true. Isak wasn’t the least bit scared. He just wanted to press himself tighter against Even. To make their bodies turn into one. Isak pushed his hands forward on Even’s neck, he was so warm and smooth. He rested his cheek on the dark ridges and looked into the horizon.

“It’s beautiful.”

_ You’re beautiful. _

Isak froze. He grabbed Even tight and couldn’t move, he forgot to breathe. Even’s words had felt way, way too good to hear. Why did he care if a dragon thought he was beautiful? That wasn’t appropriate. Or normal. Even told him he was beautiful and that made something warm and thick splash at the bottom of Isak’s belly. The warmth spread downward. A part of it made Isak’s cheeks flushed as well.

Even dove down and immediately rose up again. It made Isak’s stomach tingle, but he barely noticed it. What caught his full attention was how his half hard dick rubbed against the ridges on the dragon’s back. It wasn’t half hard anymore. It had never been this hard with someone else present. The thought that Even could feel it against his back both horrified and excited Isak so much.

Then Even did it again. He squirmed his body under Isak. The movements made Isak rub his erection against the back, his pants were so thin that the hard dark ridges slipped between his buttcheeks as well and rubbed him in places never rubbed before. Isak was shaking.

“Stop that”, he whispered. He could barely make a sound. He forgot how high up in the air he was, all he could think about was Even moving between his legs, his muscles, the ridges, the rubbing. He was so ashamed. This was wrong. He was not supposed to want this, and especially not this bad.

Even didn’t stop. It kept squirming and rubbing. The harder Isak tried to hold himself still the harder he was pressed against Even. The harder Even rubbed against him. He was so hard, it felt so good, his pants had a wet stain at the tip of his dick.

“No..Even, please, stop this now.” Isak didn’t sound too credible, he was more moaning than speaking, and his hips were bucking against the dragon in a heated rhythm. He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted Even to stop, either, or was it just something he was supposed to ask of him. Then his dick got wedged between two ridges and his eyes rolled back in his head. It almost hurt, how it bent, but now his passion had pushed him past things like that. Way, way past. He was gasping, moaning, panting, he rocked his hips against Even harder and faster.

Grass brushed against Isak’s legs. They had landed. Where had they landed? Isak jumped off the dragon and backed away from him, looking around. He didn’t recognise this place.

“Where are we?”

_ Someplace where nobody can see or hear us. _

Isak swallowed. Hard. He knew what Even meant. And as the dragon turned on his side Isak could also see what it meant. It just..came out of him. Just the tip of it. It was pointy and ridged, dark dark near purple red. It shone, moist and slippery, and its smell made Isak’s mouth water.

“Oh dear”, Isak whispered. His voice was shaking. So were his legs. He stared at the slowly emerging dragon member with his eyes wide and his lips parted. It was mesmerizing. The tip was about as thick as two of his fingers, and it grew gradually thicker, until it was about his arm’s length and the same thickness. It was beautiful. It was like carved from finest marble, by the best artist around, every detail honed to perfection.

_ I can smell your heat. It makes me hard. _

“Don’t say things like that!” Isak hissed, blushing again. He had no idea dragons were this inappropriate creatures. Or maybe Even was an exception. Not all dragons were alike.

Even turned over and pressed its snout against the stain on Isak’s pants. Isak moaned and then covered his mouth with his both hands as he felt the hot breath on his skin when Even inhaled and exhaled deep, over and over again. It was so devastatingly embarrassing. He had a smell and Even was sniffing it. His dirty smell. And it just kept getting worse, he could practically feel himself drip again.

Isak had to sit down. Even’s snout followed him. He fondled at the bulge with his lips. Isak was squirming and whimpering, begging him to stop. Or to not stop. He wasn’t sure anymore. He was disappointed when Even pulled away. But before Isak had even opened his eyes he felt the hot breath dive under his shirt.

It was so warm. It almost burnt. But that fire was not a regular fire, it was something that ignited Isak from the inside out. It burnt bright and hot in his belly and made him rub his hips against Even’s muscular neck. It made him gasp and pant and moan. He was. He was actually thinking about surrendering his body to a dragon.

He had been thinking about it before. Ever since he had first set his eyes on a dragon, high up and far away, he had felt this odd longing inside him. Now he knew what it was. It had a name, and its name was Even. Something flicked against Isak’s nipple. It was slippery and wet and quick. A tongue? It flicked again, and again, it made his nipple so hard that it could wrap itself around it. Isak kept rocking his hips, rubbing them against Even’s neck and chest. He was so dirty. A bitch in heat.

_ Do you want to touch it? _

Isak opened his eyes. He was short of breath, he was so hot, he wanted to get out of his clothes right this instant. He wanted to touch it so bad. He was not supposed to. Nobody would see him. Nobody would know.

“Yes.”

Even pulled his head out. Isak removed his shirt, revealing his bare chest and tight nipples to the dragon. The way he looked at him made Isak squirm again. Then Even turned and shifted so that his hard..Isak really wanted to think of it as a dick. It was so naughty, the word made him blush. Dick.

“I want to touch your dick”, Isak whispered, just to test it out. It felt good to say. It gave him courage to reach out his hand and brush at one of the curving ridges with his fingertips. It felt smooth. Slippery. Warm. Isak followed the labyrinth of the ridges and valleys with his fingers, up and down the shaft. At the very tip he found a hole, the size of his fingertip. He ran his finger around it, slowly, and when more of the delicious smelling slippery liquid oozed out of it he drew a sharp breath. Oh dear.

Isak dipped his finger in the liquid and brought it to his lips. He pushed his tongue out and tasted it, carefully. It was savoury. Musky. Woody, sort of? Isak sucked his finger inside his mouth and licked it clean. Even turned on his back in the long grass. He looked at Isak with his yellow eyes and waited. Isak knew what he wanted him to do. He wanted to do it, so bad, but he was scared.

“This is wrong”, Isak whispered. “We shouldn’t.”

_ We don’t have a choice, do we? _

Isak shook his head. Even was right. It was exactly how it felt. Isak didn’t have a choice. This was bigger than him. Bigger than them. He wanted to be able to turn back now but he couldn’t. He wanted Even’s dick more. He wanted to taste it. Isak straddled Even’s tail and laid down against it, his face above the wet hard near purple dick. He pushed his tongue out and licked it. He licked it all over, he pressed his whole tongue flat against it and ran it up and down, he flicked the tip at every groove he could find, he wrapped his lips around the ridges and suckled at the slippery flavourful liquid. Finally he closed his mouth around the tip and pushed his head down, he pushed his tongue into the hole and tickled at it as he sucked on the dragon’s dick. I’m sucking a dragon’s dick, Isak thought, and pressed his own dick harder against Even’s tail. He was a dragon’s whore and he loved it.

_ A lover, Isak. Not a whore. _

Please, Isak thought. Please tell me I’m a whore. He focused all his remaining brain energy to that thought. Please, please.

_ Whore. _

Isak moaned, with his mouth full of Even’s dick. It was oozing again, so much that he couldn’t contain it, it drizzled from the corners of his mouth down his jaw and neck.

_ Dirty messy little slut. _

Isak moaned again. Oh yes. Yes, it was so good. He pushed his head lower. Took the dick deeper, he ran his both hands along it and rubbed his bare chest against the slippery dick. He slid up and down along it, the wet filthy sounds it made turned him on so much. He had to pull back to breathe. He leaned on his hands, one on each side of that marvelous dragon dick, and arched his back and gasped for the cool night air.

_ Undress. _

Yes. Yes. Isak rolled off Even and pulled his pants down. He struggled himself free from their grip and sat there, naked, for Even to see. He was so hard it ached. He ached and he needed and he wanted. Lust. He was a dragon’s whore and he couldn’t help himself, no matter how ashamed of that he was. Isak turned on his back in the wet grass and spread his legs as wide as he could.

“Will it hurt?” Isak whispered. Even rolled over and slithered between his legs, rubbing his belly on Isak’s tight pink dick along the way.

_ If it does, ask me to stop. _

Isak nodded. And spread his legs just a bit more, turned his hips up. He had to help Even to aim with his hand, he felt the tip press against his most secret place and he blushed deep red. He felt how wet it was. How hard. How big it felt, and it was just the very tip, just two fingers thick. Still it hurt as it finally entered him, but he didn’t care. He was taken. He surrendered. He screamed, in pain and in pleasure, he wrapped his arms around the dragon’s neck.

“E--easy”, he managed to gasp. “Please.”

Even pulled back. Then he pushed in again. Slowly, easy. Isak pushed back against him, forcing his body to take more of it. Bit by bit. More and more. It was so big and so thick, but the further he could take it the better it felt. One of the ridges was especially hard to get inside him but when it was there Isak let out a low, primal howl. His lower body was in fire, and it was more than pain, more than pleasure. It was. He had no words for it, all he knew was he wanted more.

“I want it all in me”, Isak moaned, his lips shaking. “All of it, please.”

Even pushed further. Isak’s body stopped taking it. Over and over again they hit that wall, but bit by bit they chiseled their way past it. Isak could feel it so deep inside him. He held his belly with his hand and he could feel it in there.

“Let me see.”

Even raised his body a bit. So Isak could look down and see it. They were over half way but Isak could already see it inside him. Even moved inside him and Isak could see it through his stomach, a shadow, a small bump. He couldn’t take it all. He knew it now and hot tears of defeat burned in his eyes.

Then Even managed to push one more ridge inside him. Isak howled again, harder, louder, deeper. Disappointment was gone and lust flowed in its place, it filled him like Even did. Undeniably. Completely. Even pressed his body against Isak again.

_ I’m all the way inside you. You took it all. _

Isak moaned. He knew that Even was lying but he felt like he was telling the truth and he chose the feeling. It was so huge. He was so full of it, so *far*, he was nothing but hole and dick.

“Take me”, he gasped. “Take your whore.”

Even did. He pressed himself tighter against Isak and as that monster of a dick slid in and out of him Isak would have been embarrassed by the sounds he made if he had had any time to be. But he didn’t. He was all lust and need and dragonfire, Even had lit him up and he was burning now. He could feel the ridges and grooves inside him, they pushed and pressed on places he hadn’t known existed, and with each and every push Even made Isak felt his words in his head.

_ Slut. Whore. Filthy. Dirty. Hot. Tight. Tiny. Whore. _

Isak squeezed his hand in between him and Even. He made a cup of his palm for the tip of his dick to press into, with every movement of Even’s body on top of him. It made him scream in pleasure, all pain had melted away, leaving just his hot lust and surrender and need for release.

_ Look at me. _

Isak opened his eyes. He looked up at Even. At the dragon, a real dragon, writhing on top of him, taking him, forcing its huge dragon dick into him over and over again.

“Faster”, Isak gasped. “Harder. Make me -- please, make me.”

He looked at Even wide eyed. Mouth open. Even shoved himself inside him hard and strong and fast, the wet tip of his own dick rubbed into his palm and he wrapped his legs around Even, pulling him closer. Dirty filthy naughty little tight dragon huge dick dick dragon dick deep deeper hard hard hard dick dick dick di--

Isak came. He filled his palm with his semen and he screamed so loud his own ears were ringing, somewhere far away an echo mirrored his scream. Even stopped, waited until Isak’s orgasm was over, then he just kept going. It hurt again, but it was a good pain, it felt like serving, Isak was a whore serving his dragon master and his orgasm fried brain barely registered anything else than that thought. The crown prince was a dragon’s whore who couldn’t wait to make his master come.

Isak had expected to be filled up to his mouth with it. But when Even stopped and arched his back and blew an impressive greenish fireball into the sky Isak felt only a bit more than he had released himself squirt inside him. He was just a bit disappointed, but when Even opened his eyes and looked down at him all that disappeared. He was so proud. Proud of his whore.

“Did I do well?” Isak whispered. “I haven’t done this before.”

Even rubbed his snout against Isak’s cheek.

_ The best I ever had. My sweet prince. _

Isak groaned softly as Even pulled away from him. He was so open. He closed his legs quickly, ashamed, and curled up against Even. He was the best Even ever had. He had taken it all. He had been good.

_ Sleep now, prince. I’ll return you home before dawn. _

“When will I see you again?”

_ Soon enough. Not right away. We need to be careful, if I was caught fucking the crown prince I’d be put to sleep. _

Isak nodded, rubbing his cheek against the smooth scales. Even was right. He would be killed for doing this to him, no matter how willingly he had let him.

The next morning he woke up in his own bed. Naked, with strands of grass in his hair. He pulled them out carefully, opened a book and spread the green blades on its page. Isak closed the book, smiling softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I made this into a series after all! The story started to form in my mind and I surrendered to it.
> 
> Sorry about the lack of dragon dick in this chapter. There will be more of that later, promise!

Isak kept having those dreams. Whispers. Or maybe they were echoes now. Every morning he woke up devastatingly alone and incredibly horny. He had to ask his servant to wake him up a bit earlier so he could have time to take care of himself before dressing up and joining his parents for breakfast.

This morning was no exception. Isak opened his eyes and sighed, a bit softly and a bit pained. He was hard again. Aching. And the more time passed since his encounter with Even the more wrong it had started to feel. He had surrendered his body to a dragon. Him, the crown prince and future ruler of the land, had laid in the grass completely bare and practically begged to be taken by a dragon.

Yet that thought alone brought him such intense pleasure.

Isak sent Magnus away and closed his eyes again. He pushed the sheets away and looked down at his crotch. There it was, in all its unashamed glory, his staff. Rock hard, standing tall, it raised his white nightgown into an inappropriate pyramid. Isak pulled his arm out of his sleeve, inside the garment, and stroked at his chest on the way down. He tried to remember how Even had felt against him, those powerful muscles and waterlike scales. The hard ridges along his back. Along his  _ dick. _

Isak wrapped his fingers around his own dick. It felt so tiny in comparison. It fit his body nicely and was in good proportion to it, and Isak had no idea how it compared to any other dick in the world, except for Even’s. But that was not a fair fight. Most likely. Isak moved his hand up and down, in a fast pace, eager to get the job done. When he did this at his bedtime he took his time, paced himself, prolonged the pleasure, but now he was on a schedule and this was something to just get over with. A routine. He touched himself faster, he imagined Even’s words in his head telling him how dirty and naughty he was, a whore, and then he came into his palm and got out of bed. Isak squirmed out of his nightgown and went to the washing stand. The flow of water down from the pitcher to the basin reminded him of the way Even’s scales shone in starlight.

After breakfast Isak was supposed to study. History, geography, languages and cultures of the neighbouring countries, most importantly. And manners, etiquette, diplomacy, poetry, dance lessons. But all he could think about was Even. How much he missed him. They had met once, and that meeting was like a dream anyway, but it had left a void inside him that he could not fill on his own. Isak sat in the library on the windowsill, with a heavy book in his lap, pretending to read. He had no idea what the book was even about. He just watched the dust dance in the sun rays each time he turned a page.

If he hadn’t been resting his head on the glass he might have not heard it at all. But he had, and he heard, he heard a distant cry carried by the wind. A dragon. A real dragon, calling out, to what, he didn’t know but the sound made Isak jump up to his feet, dropping the book, and rush to the door. He ran all the way outside and stopped at the courtyard, trying to catch his breath. The sky was so bright that he had to lift his hand to his brow for shade. Isak scanned the skies, searching for a shadow, but he didn’t see any. His pounding heart sank.

Isak waited for a while but he didn’t hear any more dragon calls. He didn’t see a glimpse of a dragon. He sighed and dragged himself back inside. The studies did not feel tempting at all, so he just retreated to his room, claiming he wasn’t feeling too well, and laid down on his bed to daydream.

After a moment Magnus entered his room with a cup on a tray.

“Your mother sent this to soothe your stomach, sir”, Magnus said and laid the cup on the bedside table. Herbs in hot water. Isak sniffed the steam and frowned.

“Thank her for me.”

“Of course, sir.” Magnus staid there, tray in his hands, looking at the floor.

“Is something wrong?” Isak asked. Magnus blushed. He was a good servant, Isak had had him for years now, but he sure got flustered easily.

“Your mother also told me to not return before you have drinked the cup empty.”

Isak groaned.

“Can’t you just tell her I drank it and let me pour it out the window or something?”

“I’m a terrible liar, sir.”

“Yes”, Isak sighed. “You are. But you can keep your mouth shut, can’t you?”

“She will ask, sir.”

That was true. His mother would ask. Isak took the cup between his fingers and stared into its depths. It looked like a tiny pond, with a dark bottom and speckles of vegetation. The midday light flowed through the stained glass windows and dyed Magnus light blue.

Isak licked his lips slowly. He placed the cup carefully back on the table. Magnus looked puzzled.

“Undress.”

“I -- what? Sir?”

“You heard me. I want to see you.”

Magnus stepped back, startled. He stepped out of the light.

“No. Come back where you were.” Isak noticed he sounded a lot like his father. Like a king. “Please.”

Magnus took the step. Hesitating, but he did it. He was a good servant, had always been. He stepped into the light and Isak held his breath. He waited. When Magnus glanced at him Isak nodded. Please.

Magnus put the tray down on the floor. He removed his embroidered vest and folded it neatly, placed it on the tray. Isak kept his eyes on him, his light blue skin and hair, and when Magnus’ fingers hesitated on the lacings of his shirt Isak nodded again.

“I just want to see.”

Magnus untied the laces. Then he pulled the shirt over his head. That he didn’t fold, he just dropped it on the floor by his feet. Isak gasped at the sight of his smooth chest, dyed by the light. His collarbones, shoulders, he was beautifully crafted. He didn’t look powerful like a dragon, but he was as pretty as one.

His gasp had made Magnus stop moving. If the moment hadn’t felt so fragile he might have been frustrated at a servant who had suddenly forgotten how to take orders.

“Please.”

Magnus took a deep breath. He untied his belt. He let the light fabric of his pants flow past his hips and his bottom, down his legs. He stood up and covered himself with his hands. He was blushing so intensely that Isak took pity on him.

“Wait.”

They were running out of time. The sun was moving, the blue light would be gone soon. Isak undressed as quickly as he could, with his back turned to Magnus, and when he turned he placed his hands in front of himself as well. He walked closer to his servant.

“On three”, Isak said. Magnus hesitated, but nodded then. Isak counted. One. Two.

Three.

It was bigger than his. Thicker. The hair was fairer, also dyed light blue now. If Even was a human, if he had a form like this, Isak could almost imagine --

“Um. Sir?”

Isak looked up at Magnus. He was blushing. His eyes were wide. He was staring at Isak’s crotch. Isak looked down and saw that he was hard. Oh dear. He had no explanation for this. But he had a need and an ache, and Magnus looked like Even possibly would.

“Do you like it?”

“What?” Isak could barely hear Magnus’ voice. His own blood was rushing so loud, Magnus was so quiet.

“You heard me.”

“It’s. I. I like. You? You’re a good master.”

Isak licked his lips. He felt the air thicken around them. He saw the light draw lower, Magnus’ hair had turned back to fair.

“Would like to get down on your knees?”

Magnus looked confused again.

“Is that an order, sir?”

Isak tilted his head. He hoped his eyes were friendly and soft.

“If you want it to be.”

Magnus thought about it. Isak waited patiently. He was not surprised to see Magnus kneel before him. Isak stepped closer. Magnus was looking up at him, and as Isak reached out and placed his hand gently on his cheek he closed his eyes.

“Have you been with men, Magnus?”

Magnus shook his head. He was too flustered to speak.

“Would you like to be?”

“I don’t know how, sir.”

Isak chuckled softly. He pushed his fingers into the fair soft hair.

“Neither do I. It’s okay.” He was just so hard that it almost hurt. Magnus was so pretty and blue. “I would like to look at you for a while more, okay?”

Magnus nodded. He kept his eyes closed. Isak pulled his hand away from his hair and wrapped his fingers around his hard shaft.  _ Dick. _ Isak’s lips parted, his breath got heavier, he started to move his hand. He looked at Magnus, at the blue skin, the line of which was slowly traveling lower.

“Sir, are you --” Magnus couldn’t even finish his question. His dark eyelashes fluttered against his red cheeks.

“Yes.” What else could he say? Magnus had certainly done this too, he knew what it sounded like. What it smelled like, his face was so close to him. There was no point in denying, especially since Magnus would only have to open his eyes to see for himself.

He didn’t open them. He let Isak watch him. He let Isak touch himself, and he was so pretty and blue. He was breathing a bit shallow, almost shaking, and Isak couldn’t help it. He reached down and brushed at that smooth chest with his fingertips. It made Magnus jump.

“Hush. It’s okay.” It was okay, he wasn’t going to do anything. “I just wanted to try.”

Isak ran his fingers along that skin. It felt different. Different to Even’s scales, different to Isak’s own skin. He liked it. If Magnus had been more enthusiastic who knew what could have become of this, but Isak took pity in him. He just tried. He just touched. Both Magnus and himself, the intensity of both touches growing higher and stronger.

Time was running out. The light was moving, the blue was fading and escaping, Isak kept his eyes on it and his lips quivered. He would have to be done before the light ran out or he would have to stop unfinished. He stopped touching Magnus. He was touching himself with his free hand too, running it all over his body, remembering the scales, the water, the heat. He heard Even speak in his head, whisper his words, the dirty, nasty words all describing Isak himself. The dragon’s whore.

Isak didn’t mean to, but he came on his servant’s face. Magnus flinched and squeaked but he stayed still, he kept his eyes closed. The light faded away and the dragon left the room. It was just Isak, and Magnus, and Isak’s seed dripping down a cheek.

Isak knelt down to face Magnus. He wiped his face clean with his own fingers. He had nowhere to put it but his mouth, so he did. Magnus wasn’t looking, but Isak was still sure he knew. His cheek felt hot under his fingers when Isak wiped the last drops away.

Now what.

Isak stood up. He walked, naked, to the bedside table and took the cooled down drink in his hand. He emptied the cup to the last drop. It did wash his own taste from his mouth, at least. Isak placed the cup back on the table and when he turned around Magnus was almost half dressed already.

“Thank you, Magnus. This will not happen again.”

“I’m sorry I was so bad.”

Isak paused. He had hurt Magnus. He hadn’t meant to, but it had happened.

“Magnus. You were perfect. I’m proud of you and your service.”

“Why don’t you want to do it again, then?”

“Because. I don’t like the way I’m feeling about myself now.”

“How are you feeling, sir?”

“Sorry.”

Magnus nodded. He tied the laces on his shirt and pulled his vest on.

“Magnus, you must not tell anyone about this. I know you’re a bad liar but you cannot mention this once.”

“I doubt anybody will ever ask, sir.”

Isak nodded. He slipped under his covers, still naked. It felt naughty, but that was what he was. A naughty boy. A dirty slut. He watched Magnus take the tray and the cup and head for the door. Just as he was opening it Isak stopped him.

“Magnus.”

Magnus hesitated to look at him. But he did.

“Yes, sir?”

“Thank you.”

Magnus nodded. He was blushing again.

“Don’t mention it, sir.” He licked his lips. “Please.”

Magnus left the room. Isak pressed his cheek against the soft down filled pillow and closed his eyes. He could still see the pale skin in the blue light, and when he drifted to sleep he almost saw his door open again and Even step inside, in all his light blue naked glory.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Isak was not supposed to be here. He had made Magnus swear to tell everyone he was in his room resting from whatever it was that had made him feel unwell yesterday afternoon. He had dressed up in his servant’s clothes, packed himself a bit of money, and some bread and fruit for lunch, and sneaked into the laundry carriage. Once they had got to the river he had jumped off and chartered a small boat. This same river ran past the dragon stables. It was a long journey, but the river did all the work for him and he could just drift and daydream.

Isak laid down on his back on the bottom of the boat. He looked up at the sky, at the deep bright blue and the fluffs of white clouds drifting by. The day was warm and pleasant, and the slow drifting and gentle rocking made Isak’s eyelids feel heavier by the minute.

Something whooshed across the slice of sky the boat’s sides had cut up for Isak to look at. It was very high up and very fast. Very big. Isak jolted up and tried to see it again but could only see clouds and sky. Then he saw it again. It had come closer. Now Isak could tell the shape of it, the big powerful body and the long strong neck, the tail even longer, and the magnificent wings spread out like sails. His heart was pounding. It was a dragon. Probably a guard dragon. He had not taken this into account. Why would he have? He was the prince, one of the most important people for the dragons to protect.

Isak had his eyes glued to the dragon. It circled lower in slowly shrinking arches, itself growing bigger and bigger. It was deep burgundy, almost black on the back, and huge. Isak had never seen anything that big this close. Its claws were like boulders and legs like old thick trees. It was bigger than any of the ships in the royal fleet. Still, when it landed on the river bank it barely made a sound. Other than its heavy breathing. Its head was bigger than Isak’s boat, and it could have easily just snapped it in two with its formidable jaws filled with sharp, saw edged teeth.

_ Good day, prince Isak. _

Isak blinked. It was a girl dragon. Her dark purple eyes were watching him keenly.

“Uh. Hello. What’s your name?”

The dragon bowed.

_ I am Sana, the pack leader of the royal guard. When I heard about your surprise visit I arrived personally to bid you welcome. _

Isak blushed. If Sana only knew why he had come here.

_ What brings you here, your royal highness? _

Oh. She didn’t know. Good.

“I just. Wanted to visit the stables. To learn about dragons and how to take care of them.”

Sana turned her tail so it stopped Isak’s boat from moving. Isak really wanted to touch it, just to see if it felt different than Even’s scales. It looked different. Rougher. Now that he was up close Isak could see the scars and tears too. Sana was a battle dragon, it was obvious.

_ Is this visit for a purpose or just a matter of curiosity and leisure? _

“The latter. Completely unofficial. Actually, I would really appreciate it if my presence wasn’t made known, especially to my parents.”

Isak’s boat was shaking a bit. The dragon was laughing.

_ Of course. I have been young once too. Hungry for adventure. _

Sana looked up to the sky. Then she looked at Isak again.

_ The stables are not far from here. Get off the boat when you can see them, the water dragons are feeling rowdy again. _

Isak nodded. And really hoped Sana didn’t notice him blushing again. Water dragons. Even must have been one.

_ I should get back to my duties, your royal highness. Travel safely. When you wish to return home I will escort you personally. _

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

_ Just doing my duty. _

Sana bowed one more time, released Isak’s boat and lifted herself up to the sky. The beating of her wings made a small gust of wind that messed up Isak’s hair. He didn’t mind. He had just seen a real, full grown battle dragon up close. And she had been fierce. Isak watched her fly up to the sky and eventually disappear.

A water dragon. With his blue smooth scales and his green fire, floating through the air like swimming. Even was definitely a water dragon. Isak dipped his fingers in the river and sprinkled some cool water on his face to calm himself down. He wasn’t a young floozy, he was the royal prince. Someone with status and poise and dignity.

When the river curved Isak could see the stables. They were huge. Building after building spreading out on an area cleared of wood and grass, a fireproof sand field with walls of stone. Isak guided his boat to shore and got out of it. He pulled it out of the water as well, just in case.

As he approached the stables he saw many dragons. In every possible size and colour, with and without wings, some of them without legs too, like giant snakes. It felt weird and exciting at the same time. All his life he had been protected by these dragons, yet he had never seen one up close before Even. Why was that? He had tried to ask his parents to take him to the stables for years, with no success. And here he was now.

The ground was vibrating under his feet. The closer to a certain building he walked the stronger it got. By the time Isak entered through the doors his teeth were chattering together by its force.

The sight made him stop mid step.

He saw a black dragon, darker than the night. It was smaller than Sana had been but still big. The man next to it seemed small in comparison. He was pulling an extra layer of clothes on top of the ones he was wearing and cussing under his breath.

“Could you please stop that damn purring! It’s really fucking annoying!”

Purring. Dragons could purr? Could all of them? Isak blushed when he realized he was thinking about Even’s strong withering body between his legs up in the air, purring. If he could purr, he would have done so right then, wouldn’t he?

Isak made a surprised little scream when something pushed him from the back. The black dragon’s tail, it pushed him forward until he was facing the man. The purring stopped, but the man didn’t still seem pleased.

“Prince Isak?”

Isak nodded. He had gotten used to this as a child, everyone knew who he was while he didn’t know anybody.

“Yes.”

“Are your parents here? Why wasn’t I informed?”

“It’s just me. And this is strictly unofficial. What’s your name?”

“Christoffer Schistad, sire. Everyone calls me Chris.”

Isak nodded. Chris worked just fine.

“Thank you, Chris. What are you doing?”

“I’m the head dragon breeder.”

The dragon demanded Chris’ attention just in time so he couldn’t see how Isak blushed. Deep. The head dragon breeder. They were bred like horses? Well. That made sense, perhaps? The domestication of the species was still in progress, he remembered hearing somewhere, a couple of years ago maybe. Then the thought had felt exciting and interesting, but now..it left a bad taste in his mouth. Domesticating a species so intelligent and magnificent as dragons felt just wrong.

“This beast here, he’s our best bull. Strong spawn. But he refuses to mate with the mares, real or fake ones. The only way we have been able to get him spill his seed is to collect it ourselves. Not a sight for royal eyes, sire.”

Isak pretended he didn’t get the hint. He walked slowly closer to the dragon. It was so. Big. He really, really wanted to see this.

“What’s your name?” Isak asked the dragon. He didn’t say anything. Chris seemed to be a bit puzzled by him asking it directly.

“We call him William.”

“He hasn’t told you?”

Chris laughed. Surprised.

“Dragons can’t speak, sire.”

Isak was about to object but the dragon looked him in the eye with his dark green gaze. He could see the warning flash in those eyes and bit his tongue to stop talking.

“Oh. I see. I have never met one close enough to try to engage in conversation.”

“It’s a shame, really. It’d make the stables much easier to run. At least they seem to understand speech. When they feel like it.”

Isak nodded. Then he licked his lips quickly.

“I want to watch. I want to learn everything about dragons.”

“Everything, sire? Are you sure? It’s not a pretty sight.”

Isak nodded again, raising his chin a bit.

“I’m sure. Please, don’t let me keep you from your task.”

Chris rubbed his neck. But shrugged then.

“Just watch out for the spillage, sire.”

Chris stepped by the dragon’s hind legs and patted his thigh. William laid down on his side, revealing his belly. He had a slit between his legs, just like Even, only..bigger. Much bigger. Chris stroked its edges with his hand and when they started to part he pushed his whole hand inside, just like that. Isak’s toes curled a bit.

When the tip emerged it made Isak gasp. It was the size of Chris’ head. It was black as well, deep dark black, shining slippery. Chris rubbed at it with his hands, like scrubbing a floor, a mechanical motion with no specific interest in the task at hand. Isak was far from his serenity. He was squirming, his whole body sensitive to the mere touch of his clothes, his own staff hard as a rock.

His heart was pounding in his ears. His blood was rushing and boiling, his breathing deep and rough. William’s dick just kept on growing and growing, and when it finally stopped it was slightly bigger than Isak himself. It was throbbing, its surface full of ridges and grooves the size of his arm, and its scent filled Isak’s lungs and body and head until he just couldn’t take it anymore. He was the crown prince. He could do what he wished.

William was looking directly at him as he undressed as silently as he could. Isak could tell, the dragon wanted him to touch it. He was certain he saw a nod, too. When he was completely naked he walked to Chris.

“Please. He wants me to do this.”

Chris turned to look at him. He stepped back, eyes wide, in near panic.

“Sire? What are you doing?”

“Step aside.” Isak used his sternest voice to give the command. But it was William’s leg nudging Chris further that sealed the deal. “You can leave us.”

Except William disagreed with that too. He moved his tail in front of the door. Isak nodded. Very well. He was the whore and the dragon was his master. If William wanted Chris to stay, he should stay.

“Please remember I’m much smaller than you”, Isak said softly to the dragon. He shifted his body, offering his dick to him. Isak’s hands were almost white against the darkness of it. Pale and shaking. He pressed them against the shiny surface and his lips parted to make way to a soft little moan. It felt incredible. Just like Even’s but just so, so much bigger. There was no way he could take any of this inside him, not even the tip, it was impossible. What a pity.

Isak ran his hands up and down along the dick. He followed the grooves with his palms, he lathered the glistening liquid on his arms and used them too. It was so little. He was so little. Tiny little prince with a giant dragon, embracing his huge dick. The mere thought made Isak ooze himself, and doing it, actually really doing this, made him feel like drugged. He needed more.

William looked at him. He pushed Isak from the back with his big snout. Isak wrapped his arms around the dick and held on tight, and William rolled over on his back. In this position Isak could press his whole body against it, his arms and legs wrapped around it, he pressed his toes on the dragon’s scales to push himself up the shaft and down again, over and over again. He was soaked by it, head to toe, his hair was wet from it, he was absolutely filthy. He loved it.

He also loved the way the ridges felt against his own tiny little human dick as he slid over them. He was moaning shamelessly now, lost in his heat and his dirtiness. The world disappeared completely, it was just him and his lust and the wonderful, gigantic dragon dick he was surrendering his whole being to. He could feel it pulse against him, he knew it was about to explode. He pressed his mouth against it too, sucking and nibbling and lickin on anything he possibly could.

Isak was screaming in pleasure when the dragon came. He had expected to be bathing in it but there didn’t come that much, only a few handfuls splashed on William’s belly. He was soaking wet, panting, his head was spinning and he was seeing stars. He was so incredibly proud of himself, of his service as the prized bull dragon’s personal whore. William rolled slowly back on its side and Isak let go even slower, still beaming and glowing. Chris hurried to collect the precious seed and Isak blushed almost from head to toe when he realized that he was indeed still present. He had seen it all.

“Just so you know, I’m  _ not _ doing that to you”, Chris told the dragon. William smirked. Then he slipped his tail in front of Isak and pushed on his back with his snout again, making Isak tumble over the tail, laying on it on his stomach, his naked bottom high up in the air. Chris objected to that behaviour. Isak closed his eyes.

“Please.”

Chris stopped yelling at William. He was so, so silent. Isak waited, his heart and dick throbbing.

“Are you sure, sire?”

“I’ve never been with another man. It’s time.” Maybe, Isak thought, he would like it more with a man than he had liked it with a dragon? It seemed unlikely but it was possible. He waited, biting his lip, and when he heard Chris remove his clothes he sighed softly. “Please, give me some of his seed.”

Chris paused, but didn’t object. He undressed and stepped to Isak. Isak could feel his finger being all slippery with the thick goo as it pushed inside him. He howled, wild with heat, and pressed his hips back against the hand. It was just one finger, dipped in dragon seed, and it made him lose his mind to lust and want.

“More”, he panted, very soon. “I need more.”

Chris gave him more. He moved his two fingers inside him, he dipped them in the seed over and over again, pushed it inside him. Isak whimpered and whined, he was being bred like a mare by a dragon breeder, the dragon’s whore filled with his master’s seed. He kept begging for more, Chris gave it to him, until he stopped. Hesitated.

“More! Your prince demands for your dick, now!”

Isak could feel his hole was dripping. He could feel the seed inside him. It was just so little, he needed more, he had to have more. Filthy dirty slutty whore. When Chris finally grabbed his hips he cried out in pleasure.

He was so slippery and wet from the seed that Chris slid inside him quite easily. It was so different from Even, how it just slid in there, no ridges or bumps, just one smooth long stroke that still filled him up and split him in two. Isak pressed himself against the dragon’s tail, rubbed his hard dick on the scales, moaning and squirming.

“Please!”

Chris finally did it. He started to take him, hard, with deep long thrusts. Isak was moaning with each and every one of them, again and again and again, and then William shifted his tail just ever so slightly and the next thrust made Isak lose it. He just howled. He just screamed. He lost himself completely, the very last shred of him, he became nothing but pleasure and lust and whore, whore, whore.

As Isak felt Chris spill his seed inside him as well he was pushed over the edge. He came, he came hard and long, and when it was all over he collapsed on the tail. He couldn’t stand up. He most certainly couldn’t walk. He couldn’t even think. Chris pulled out and he could feel it all drip along his thighs, the seed of the dragon and the breeder. He had never been this filthy in his life.

“Sorry about this, sire”, Chris said and poured a bucketful of cool water on Isak. He shrieked, out of surprise and cold, but he felt much cleaner now. He let Chris pour two more buckets and then he was somewhat cleaned up.

Isak looked at Chris, buttoning up his vest.

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” Chris had, after all, desecrated his lord and ruler’s only son. He would be in so much trouble if Isak’s parents found out about this.

“Of course, sire.” Chris didn’t look at him. As Isak slipped away through the door he looked at William one last time. The dragon was smirking at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Isak woke up in the middle of the night. The lingering, summery twilight was at its darkest, but he could still see the outlines of his furniture and the intricate patterns of the stained glass windows. He didn’t see anything that would have woken him up. Then he heard it again. A little rapping on the window, like the tips of claws gently tapping it.

“Even”, Isak gasped. He rushed to the window. If it was Even it was imperative to get him inside before anyone would see him. He was not supposed to be this near to the palace. The guards might even kill him. Dragons were their allies and servants but still considered dangerous creatures. Despite that, without giving it a second thought, Isak opened the latch and pushed his window open.

Something dashed inside in a light blue blur. Isak closed the window and spun around to see the young water dragon swirling through the air, taking a close look at everything inside Isak’s room.

“Even”, Isak gasped again, louder this time. It was him. Now that he was here Isak realized how much he had missed him. When Even flew past him Isak pounced, wrapping his legs and arms around the dragon and hugging him tight. “I’m so happy to see you.”

Even tried to shake him off. Gently, and above the bed, and Isak had to finally let go. He landed on his back with a small thump. At first he was more than happy to end up in bed with Even above him but then he noticed the way the dragon looked at him. He was hurt. Offended. Upset.

It felt like something grabbed Isak’s heart and squeezed it.

He knew what he had done.

“I. I don’t. I can’t.” He had no idea what to say. “I have no explanation. I just needed to see dragons so I went to the stables.”

_ Whore. _

Isak had missed Even’s voice. It didn’t matter what he said, it made his heart sing. And he was right, Isak was a whore. He nodded.

“Yes.”

_ Slut. _

Isak nodded again. A bit faster. He was breathing faster too.

“Yes.”

_ Bitch. _

Isak’s lips parted. He couldn’t speak anymore, he just nodded. Even was so beautiful. Isak pulled his nightgown up just a bit, uncovering his knees. He looked up at Even.

Even jumped him. He landed his body on top of Isak, between his legs, Isak could hear the fabric of his gown tear when Even forced his legs split apart. The sound made Isak get hard. He wrapped his legs around Even’s body but he grabbed Isak’s shoulders with his front legs and slammed him down against the mattress.

_ Stay. _

“Please, speak to me”, Isak whispered, feverish, as he released his legs slowly. “I miss your voice.”

_ Every dragon knows about our slutty prince. _

Isak blushed. It was both humiliating and exciting, to know that William had talked about him with other dragons. That every dragon knew. How dirty he was.

“Do they know about us?”

_ No. _

Isak nodded. Even let go of him and slithered down. He pushed his snout under Isak’s gown and dove into it, ripping it in two and revealing Isak’s naked body. Isak was panting. He was so hard. Even was going to ravish him. He couldn’t wait.

Isak felt the slippery liquid drip down on his stomach. He tried to peek between their bodies, to see it, but he couldn’t. It was too dark. Isak tried to stroke at the side of Even’s neck, but Even growled at him. The growl felt as light but deep vibrations down along Even’s body, against Isak, it made him sigh softly. He let go. He placed his hands by his head, one on each side.

“I’m your whore”, he whispered. “I surrender.”

Even didn’t speak to him anymore. But he pressed his body tighter against Isak. Isak could feel the slippery slit against his stomach. It was coming out. Isak couldn’t wait for it to come out, he just couldn’t and -- Even moved on top of him, so that Isak’s own dick slipped inside.

Then he started to purr.

Isak moaned so loud it startled him. He opened his eyes and looked at Even, pleading, shaking his head.

“I can’t. I can’t --” Isak moaned again. Then he felt something brush on his lips. It was the tip of Even’s tail. Oh dear. Isak opened his mouth and let it push in. It was big. It filled his mouth completely, but it also muffled his moans. Even squirmed on top of him, and Isak lifted his hips hungrily against him but then Even stopped moving.

_ Stay. _

Mmh. Yes. Isak stopped. He laid there, just taking it, Even shifted on top of him a bit and Isak felt his dick slip completely inside the slit. He felt the slippery and wet ridges of Even’s dick rub against his, he felt Even purr, and all he could do was moan into the tail in his mouth. All he could do was surrender. He felt Even’s smooth water like belly rub against his skin when the dragon moved on top of him, taking him inside him over and over again. All too soon he felt it start to grow inside him again, the mass of pleasure about to explode. He hoped so hard that Even would let it happen.

He did. Isak screamed into the tail when he came. He squirted into the slit, all over Even’s dick, he felt it happen and it was incredible. So dirty but in a completely different way. Even pulled his tail slowly out. Isak slid out of him all by himself. His half hard dick was so wet.

_ Now I’m  _ your  _ whore. _

Isak opened his eyes. Even was looking at him, and the warmth glowing from his yellow eyes was undeniably loving. Full of tenderness and affection. He was forgiven?

Even rubbed his snout against Isak’s cheek. Isak gave it a soft little kiss.

“I’m sorry about William. I don’t know what got into me, I just needed to -- do those things.”

_ It’s in your blood, prince. _

Even rolled on his side on the bed. Isak felt his seed drip out of him, it landed on his leg and made his dick twitch eagerly. Dirty, filthy slut.

“What do you mean?” Isak looked at Even. He was still afraid to touch him. But he had to. He lifted his hand and stroked at the side of Even’s neck. Even allowed it.

_ I can smell it. Clear now. You are dragonfolk. _

“Are you sure you weren’t going to say dragonwhore?”

Even chirped. He was laughing, and he flew up in the air and did a couple of twirls to get the laughter out of his system. Isak looked at him go and joy bubbled inside him like a spring.

_ I mean dragonfolk. It’s rare. Only in the royal bloodline. Once a generation or rarer. _

“What does that mean? I have never heard of anything like that.”

_ It is secret. Only you can converse with us, and if people found out there is a way to communicate with dragons they will wish to misuse it. It puts you in peril. _

Isak nodded. It made sense. If people knew about this, about his connection, they would want to make him into their interpreter. Force him to make them heard by the dragons. He had been studying enough trade, diplomacy and warfare that he knew how bad that would have been.

“But what does it mean?”

_ You are connected to us. To dragons. You are the link between two great nations and will keep peace between them for another generation. _

That sounded scary. And big.

Isak had handled big scary things before, hadn’t he?

“I can’t do that alone.”

Even made a somersault that landed him on the bed right next to Isak.

_ You’re not alone, Isak. _

Isak snuggled up against the dragon. His scales were smooth and cool, like fresh sheets or a refreshing dip in the pond.

_ But you must stop mating with other dragons. I can’t take it. _

“I don’t want other dragons like this.” Isak wrapped his arm and leg around Even and pulled him closer. “It’s just not the same.”

_ Like this? Can you elaborate? _

Isak looked at Even. The dragon was definitely smirking. Isak grinned.

“Let me show you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Isak was so tired of waking up alone. But it was important. Even could be taken to slaughter if he was caught here at all, let alone doing what they had been doing most of last night. The memory of that was still all over Isak’s body, the slight ache of his muscles and how his secret place felt still so open. He had been thoroughly fucked and he had loved every second of it.

He liked this, too. The feeling on the morning after, the soreness, the constant reminders of his body about what it had endured. Isak turned slowly on his belly and pulled his knees under him, pushed his ass up in the air. He moaned softly at the memory of that position. When he touched at the back of his shoulder he felt the marks left there by Even’s talons.

The door opened. Isak fell flat on his stomach and dragged the blanket over himself. But he was naked. His nightgown was ripped, stuffed under his pillow. Magnus entered the room and wished him a good morning.

Magnus looked at Isak’s bare shoulders. He blushed. He licked his lips slowly and then pressed the door closed very carefully and silently. He locked it.

“Magnus?”

Isak tilted his head. Magnus looked odd. Flustered and nervous, but yet determined. He made up his mind, right then and there, in front of his master. He walked to the bed and started to unbutton his vest. His hands were shaking.

Isak placed his hand on his wrist to stop him.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s alright, sire. I live to serve you.”

“Nonsense. You’re my oldest friend. What are you doing?”

Magnus hesitated. He looked at Isak’s shoulders again, and his bare chest, revealed by him sitting up to grab his wrist.

“All servants know what it means when they meet their master or mistress in a state of undress, sire.”

Magnus was whispering. His voice was a bit shaky and a bit husky. If Isak hadn’t been this thoroughly fucked he might have bitten.

“Please, Magnus. I wish for no such thing. Button your vest up and help me get dressed.”

“It’s okay. I’ve been thinking about it and I wish to serve you in any possible way. I love you, sire.”

Isak knew what kind of love Magnus meant. Not one between a man and wife, or a man and husband, but like master and his personal servant. A lifelong relationship, a strong attachment, a bond of friendship and need. He loved Magnus equally much in that context. He let go of his wrist.

“Please, Magnus. I mean it.”

Magnus stopped moving. He just looked at Isak, and did his best to hold his composure. He was struggling.

“But. Why aren’t you. Proper, sire?”

Isak blushed. Why, indeed. He had been so, so not proper, all night. A dragon’s whore. That thought made him hard. The covers were raised by it. Magnus saw it, of course he did, and then he suddenly just was in Isak’s bed. His clumsy, clunky young body pressed against Isak’s and his hot breath tickled on Isak’s lips before Magnus kissed him.

He didn’t know what to do. Even had told him to not mate with other dragons. He hadn’t mentioned humans. Men. Boys. Servants with long limbs and demanding mouths. He really liked Magnus, he really cared about him, and Magnus seemed real determined to do this, to give himself to his master.

Isak was so, so hard.

Magnus was so alive and warm. So present.

“Stop.”

Isak turned his head away from the kiss.

“Please. Stop. Or I’ll scream.”

Magnus froze. Isak could almost feel him shatter against him. He had hurt Magnus in an unimaginable way by implying that he might force himself on him. Magnus sat up, with his back turned to Isak. Isak saw his shoulders twitch.

“Magnus.”

“I’m sorry, sire. I was completely out of line. I misread the signals.”

“No. I delivered you the wrong message. This is on me, not you. You have not done anything wrong.”

Magnus shrugged. Then he sniffled. Isak sat up slowly and touched his shoulder lightly.

“Please don’t cry.”

“It’s alright, sire. I know I’m a troll.”

“You are not!” Isak was almost upset that Magnus thought something like that about himself. “You are very handsome.”

“Really? Don’t humor me, sire.”

“Really. I mean it.”

Magnus shook his head. He pressed his palms on the bed on both sides of his hips, his arms stiff and rigid.

“You are naked and hard and you pushed me away. You find me repulsive.”

“No I don’t! I’d let you in my bed any time if only --” Isak didn’t shut up soon enough. He pursed his lips but it was too late, Magnus had turned to look at him over his shoulder.

“Why are you undressed, sire?”

There it was. The opportunity. Isak wasn’t sure if he should take it. He trusted Magnus with his life, but did he trust him with Even’s?

“Because of this.” Isak pulled the nightgown out from under the pillow and gave it to Magnus. He spread it open and looked at it, eyes wide.

“How did this happen?”

“My lover did that.” A hint of  a smile appeared on Isak’s lips. His lover. He had a lover and he really liked that.

Magnus stared at him.

“Your what, sire?”

“My lover”, Isak repeated calmly.

“There was someone here last night? But. How? How did he get past the guards?”

Isak nodded at the window. Magnus shook his head.

“Sire. We’re so high. If your lover can’t fly he can’t possibly have --” Magnus went silent when he saw Isak’s smile when he mentioned flying. He looked really confused. “I don’t understand.”

Isak took his hand. He squeezed it tightly and waited until Magnus looked directly at him.

“Magnus. If you tell a single soul about what you’re about to hear, it will mean a death sentence to me. Do you understand?”

“Sire, you’re scaring me.”

“Tell me you understand or I’m not saying anything more.”

Magnus was silent for a while. He was really thinking about this. About if he wanted to know bad enough to risk hearing something so irreversible. But he nodded.

“I understand, sire.”

Isak nodded too. He felt nervous, all of a sudden. He was about to tell a secret that would not affect only him but his lover as well. And Magnus. Poor boy had no idea what was coming. But he could take it, Isak was certain of it.

“He can fly. Because he is a dragon.”

Magnus laughed. He had a nice laugh, it was genuine and loud. Isak waited until Magnus noticed he wasn’t laughing with him.

“Sire?”

Isak nodded. Solemnly. He was very serious indeed.

“But. A dragon doesn’t fit in this room, sire, let alone in --” Magnus couldn’t finish his sentence. He blushed, bright and dark red.

“There are many kinds of dragons. Many sizes. My lover is only slightly taller than me.”

Magnus nodded slowly. He was shaken, Isak could tell. His eyes were wide and wild.

“But sire. A. Lover? A dragon?”

Isak nodded. He blushed.

“I can’t help it. It’s like this pull, like a tide or a stream that pulls me to him. I love him, and I’m not ashamed to.”

“Yet you keep him secret.”

“I have to. He would be butchered if he got caught with me.”

Magnus looked at the torn nightgown. Then at Isak.

“He. Had his way with you last night, didn’t he?”

Isak nodded. Something warm stirred inside him. Even sure had his way with him, oh yes. He could hardly wait until that happened again.

“What is it like?”

“It’s. Different than with a man.” Very different indeed. Isak pulled a pillow in his lap. “We can’t kiss. He doesn’t have hands to embrace me with. And his staff. Oh, I have never seen anything like it. It’s so. I like it. A lot.”

They were both bright red now. And turned on. Magnus reached over and pulled a pillow in his lap as well.

“Is he good to you, sire?”

“Yes. He is wonderful.”

“I just don’t understand how it’s possible, sire. To have a dragon as a lover. They’re. Beasts.”

Isak shook his head.

“They’re not. They are wise and noble creatures, not just war dogs and steeds like we think of them.”

“I still have never heard of anyone who would. Want. A dragon. Like that, sire.”

“There must be others. I’m sure there are. But they must keep it secret, just like I have to.” He had to remind Magnus. He had just heard something shocking and might have forgotten. This was a secret.

“Yes, sire. I won’t tell a soul.”

“And that’s why I can’t let you. Have your way with me. I’m spoken for.”

Magnus chuckled.

“That’s one way to put it, sire. If dragons could speak, at least.”

Isak looked at the window.

“Yes. If they could.” He sighed. He missed Even already. Then he looked at Magnus again. “So. How about you go fetch me a new nightgown and. Take your time?”

Magnus nodded. He got up and left the room. Isak laid down on the bed and gathered his blanket and covers into a long bunch for his whole body to embrace. The silk and satin felt a bit like Even’s scales. Isak decided to ask for light blue sheets for his bed next time they were changed. He slipped his hand under the bundle and closed his eyes.

Isak ran his fingers along his body. He pressed lightly on the sore spots, where Even’s paws or talons had pushed hard enough to near bruise him. He wrapped his legs around the sheets and pulled them closer to his hips. He pulled them taut with his arms and started to rub his hard dick against them. A touch soft and rough at the same time. 

Just like Even, when he lied on top of Isak last night. So soft and smooth, yet so rough and commanding. Isak had never felt such pleasure in surrender. He had given himself entirely to Even. To his dragon master. Isak heard his voice in his head, warm and booming, it called him a whore and a slut and a tramp, a bitch. He heard his own moans and whimpers, muffled by Even’s tail or paw, or his own arm, or his pillow.

Isak rutted on the sheets harder and faster. He kept his eyes closed, his focus on what he had done with Even, he was living last night again in his head and it felt so good. It set his hips on fire. It smoldered deep in his belly. It pulsed along his dick in hot strokes. Isak wanted to grab it and touch it furiously until it would explode, but he didn’t allow that. He didn’t touch it with Even, so he wouldn’t touch it now.

Instead he brought his hand behind his back. He stroked at his lower back, the arch that rose into the mounds of his buttocks. He stroked them too, and gave them a good hard squeeze. When he pulled them a bit apart he felt again how open he still was. How ready. If a man was to come to him now he could probably just push it in there with next to no resistance.

Isak pushed his hand under his mattress. He found the small vial he had filled with Even and opened it. When he poured the slippery liquid that had oozed out of Even’s dick on his fingers the scent and feel of it made him grow harder. He licked the mouth of the bottle clean, closed the cap and put it back in its hiding place while spreading the slickness on his fingers. He was shaking in anticipation, drunk of Even’s scent.

He pushed two fingers inside him at once. They went in just like that when he relaxed himself.

“Whore”, Isak whispered to himself. “Used up slut.”

He was panting already. He licked his lips again and again, he pushed his hips back against his fingers and bent them inside him, rubbing at that one spot inside his most private of places. He pushed the corner of the sheet inside his mouth to keep himself at least somewhat quiet. He gathered the rest of them into a smaller bunch, harder for him to rut against in short feverish pushes.

When Isak slipped a third finger inside him his eyes rolled back in his head. It was still less than Even’s dick, but it was enough for now. It filled him up. Not as deep as he’d liked to but he did reach that spot and he was so close already, he moved his fingers inside himself faster and harder. Magnus could come back any second now and see him, his master, writhing on the bed with the sheets in his mouth and three fingers all the way inside his open dragon fucked hole. Would he mount him right then and there? Would Isak want him to?

He didn’t get an answer before he reached his peak. He came. He barely stained the sheets. Even had milked him dry last night and he was still recovering from that, but his release was every bit as intense as they had been with Even. He was gasping for air when he pulled the sheets out of his mouth and pushed his fingers in there to lick them clean. They tasted like him and Even together.

Isak closed his eyes and embraced the sheets.

“Thank you, my dragon master”, he whispered softly. In his mind he heard Even respond.

_ You are most welcome, my sweet prince. _


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Isak was exhausted. He had been sleeping badly lately, his nights filled with dreams of dragons and fire. Pain. He heard Even’s screams in his sleep, he felt bones crunch and joints twist. Skin and flesh rupture. He woke up from those dreams covered in sweat, freezing with cold. Night after night.

What made the dreams worse was that he hadn’t seen Even in a while. He had gone as far as stealing more dragon dust and sneaking out to the lake, but it hadn’t worked. He had waited until the sun had started to rise but Even hadn’t come to him. Only in his dreams, in agony.

His exhaustion had made him retreat to his room for most of his time. His mother was worried sick and kept sending Magnus up with drinks and remedies, and Isak had consumed them all to no relief. Every time he tried to sleep, day or night, the dreams came back. Every other night the court physician gave him something that knocked him out until morning, but the dreams pushed through the effect of the herbs and he woke up every bit as tired as he had been the night before.

“Everyone’s worried about you, sire”, Magnus said quietly when he helped Isak get dressed. Isak could have done it by himself, but he was royalty and customs were important.

“I’m worried about him”, Isak answered. “He’s hurting. I can feel his pain.”

“They’re just dreams, sire. They’re not real.”

Isak shook his head.

“No. They’re real. I know it.”

Magnus sighed. His shoulders slumped. It hurt him, seeing his master in pain like this. Isak raised his chin so Magnus could fasten his ascot. White flowy silk in layers. Magnus stepped back and shook his head.

“No. You look like a corpse, sire. No white.”

Magnus went to get another ascot. While prince Isak waited for him he took a mirror and looked at himself. Yes. He looked like a corpse, indeed. Pale. Eyes sunken in his head and circled with sooty rings. His cheeks hollowed and colorless. No light in his eyes. No life. No spark.

“I wish I knew you’re okay”, Isak whispered to the mirror. But it was not a wishing mirror, nor did it hold any other kind of magic, it was just his image. Try as he might, he did not see Even in it. Isak near dropped the mirror when Magnus returned. It was his lack of sleep. It made him edgy and jumpy.

“Here, sire. Let’s try this one.”

Magnus switched the white ascot to a blue tinted one. It reminded Isak of Even’s scales, the sheen of the silk and the colour combined. He ran his fingers along it and tried to not start crying.

Prince Isak spent the rest of the day in the same foggy mist he had spent the last few days in. When he finally retired to his room he was beat. He was so tired, yet he was scared of falling asleep. The dreams hurt so much. But he did see Even in them, and he missed him horribly.

“Would you like me to sit with you, sire?”

Magnus must have been exhausted as well. The servants were the first to get up and the last to go to bed, and their days were filled with work. Isak had done nothing today, nothing that required any labour. He flashed Magnus a weary smile.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t make a difference. You can go.”

“It pains me to see you suffer like this.”

Isak took his servant’s hands into his.

“You are a good servant and a loyal friend, Magnus. You cannot do anything more for me today. Please, retire from your duties. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Magnus nodded. Isak let go of his hands, bid him goodnight and started to undress. After recent events he hadn’t been comfortable with Magnus undressing him anymore, and he could do it just fine on his own. Isak took his nightgown and inspected it. The seamstress had done an incredible job. The seam was basically invisible if you didn’t look at it up close. He would need to make sure Even wouldn’t tear any more of his gowns, no matter how arousing it was.

Prince Isak walked to his window. The stained glass glimmered in the candlelight. The shadows played their tricks on his weary eyes, it looked just like movement behind the window. Long swirls, wavy, flowing. Like a dragon flying.

Isak was startled awake when something rapped on the glass. Even. Finally! He opened the window and jumped back when he saw a dragon he had never seen before. It was blue, like Even, but it had no horns and its eyes were black. It was smaller than Even, and a bit more slender. It had a rider on its back. A man. A tall man with long limbs and pale skin, that had a near blue hue, like a glow.

Isak had no idea how it was possible, but that man was Even.

His heart was pounding. His legs felt weak. Isak stepped aside and pulled the window all the way open so the dragon could fly inside. It didn’t enter fully, just enough to bring the rider inside. The man stepped down a bit clumsily. His movements were a bit clunky and awkward, like he was just figuring out how moving around worked. Isak had completely forgotten that skill himself. He just stood there, staring, at the naked stranger standing in his bedroom.

The dragon nudged at the man with its snout. He turned around and stroked at its neck gently. It was a thank you, and the dragon pulled itself back outside. It flew away to hide somewhere. A part of Isak was sad he didn’t get the chance to say hello to it, but that part was drowned under the presence of the tall, naked stranger in his bedroom.

Isak look into his yellow eyes and he knew.

“Even”, he whispered. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “But. How?”

The man opened his mouth. But he only made a sound, like an infant, who does not know how to speak. His smile wiped the failure away and he stepped closer.

_ Magic. _

His voice felt different. It was still every bit as warm and low as it had been, but it was. Smaller. Everything about Even was smaller but every bit as beautiful, and when Isak finally allowed his eyes to wonder to the part that intrigued him the most he saw that though smaller, he was not  _ small. _

“Is this what. Did this hurt?”

Even nodded. He was frowning. Before he could ask Isak told him.

“It happened in my dreams. I haven’t rested in days and nights.”

_ You felt it? _

Isak nodded. Even looked horrified. He had not learnt to control his expressions yet. Isak stepped closer, the final step, and raised his hand to touch his cheek. It felt like skin. It felt like a man. Isak parted his lips in anticipation.

“Do you feel this?” Isak took Even’s hand and pressed it against his heart. It was thumping so hard. Even pushed his palm against Isak’s chest and spread his fingers, savouring the feeling. Being able to feel like this. “You are. I have never seen a man so beautiful.”

Even ran his fingers along Isak’s body. It was amazing. It wasn’t enough. Isak squirmed himself out of his nightgown and pushed himself against Even’s naked skin. The first contact made them both gasp sharply. Isak couldn’t speak, Even didn’t know how, they had to use their eyes and faces and touches to converse. Isak’s fingertips brushed against Even’s cheek, Even’s lips parted, Isak tilted his head and lifted his chin just a bit.

Isak slid his hand behind Even’s neck and pulled. Barely. It was like breathing, their movement, light and subconscious. Isak didn’t notice he had closed his eyes, but when their lips touched he opened them just so he could close them again. He surrendered to the kiss, to the man who was barely standing, barely holding him in his arms. His lips were so full and warm, their kiss so intense. Even’s knees gave in and he leaned on Isak. He was happy to carry that weight.

It was incredible. To be actually able to kiss Even. To feel his arms around him, his embrace. Isak ran his hands along Even’s biceps. Wrapped his fingers around them and finally pushed Even away from the kiss. He needed air. He needed to lie down.

“Come to bed”, he whispered. Even nodded. Isak took his hand and they walked there together. Isak couldn’t stop looking at Even. His steps were so careful and almost wobbly, his limbs moved in a way that was almost but not quite correct. Once he forgot to alter his legs and tried to take two steps in a row with his left foot. They practically fell into the bed in a tumble of limbs and torsos.

Isak could not get enough of Even’s new body. He spread it out on the bed, on his back, and allowed Isak to examine it thoroughly. It was all new to both of them, every touch, every sensation, every scent. As a dragon Even didn’t sweat, but as a human..his scent was musky and deep and it made Isak’s mouth water. Isak ran his lips along Even’s chest, over and across, from armpit to armpit.

He touched everything he could, from Even’s knees up to his face, his quivering lips, when he reached them he pushed two of his fingers into Even’s mouth. His tongue was so fleshy and slippery, it made Isak moan against the pale bluish belly. He touched each and every one of Even’s teeth, then his tongue again, and his head was moving up and down with Even’s panting.

_ Do you like it? _

“Yes”, Isak gasped. He pressed his mouth just below Even’s belly button and flicked his tongue on the smooth skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

_ I can’t stay like this. Only for tonight. _

Isak stopped for a second. Time froze and so did he, because of those three small words. Only for tonight. This beautiful man was his but only for one night, then he’d be a dragon again and Isak would still love him with all his heart. He would still want him like this. Unbearably.

“Let’s make the most of it.”

Isak pushed himself up with his feet, along Even’s body. All the way up to his face, his mouth, his lips. Isak pressed his mouth against them and kissed Even, hard and deep and long. This was what he had missed with Even, this and being touched by his hands.

“Touch me”, Isak mumbled into the kiss. He took Even’s hands and placed them on his body. “Please. Touch me.”

Even did. He stroked Isak’s sides with his hands, and his back, lightly. Too lightly. Isak had to tell him to go for it twice until he really did. He grabbed Isak and pulled him close, into yet another heated kiss. Isak didn’t want to stop kissing Even, not for one second, now that he finally could. For now.

Isak stumbled out of that kiss into a moan when Even grabbed his buttocks with both hands and squeezed, firmly. He pressed Isak’s hips tight against his, their dicks grinding together. It made Isak see stars. It made him almost come right then and there. Even was holding him. Squeezing him. Isak fumbled at Even’s legs, pulling them up. Even got the hint. He wrapped his long beautiful legs around Isak.

Isak did not want him to let go. Ever.

“I want to take you. Please.”

Even opened his eyes and looked up at him. He was the most beautiful thing ever, lying there under Isak, looking at him with his yellow eyes. He pushed his fingers into Isak’s hair.

_ Yes. _

Even licked his lips slowly.

_ Make me your whore. _

“My dragon whore”, Isak whispered softly. He reached over and behind Even’s head, into the secret hiding place, and took the vial out. There was still plenty left, he had been so tired that he had just used a drop or two, dropped on a handkerchief he had stuffed inside his pillowcase. Now they had good use for it.

Isak sat up on his heels. Even kept his legs around him, loosely, he had only little space to work in but it was enough. Isak pulled the cork off the vial and spread its contents on his fingers. He saw Even’s human dick twitch at the scent.

“That’s what it does to me”, Isak said softly. “Every time. Just your scent, it drives me wild.”

He closed the cork. He brushed a drop on Even’s lips and let him have a taste. It made him moan.

_ It’s so different. How you taste. How you see. How you hear and feel. _

“Do you like it?”

_ Yes. _

Isak pressed his slippery finger between Even’s buttocks. The sensation made Even jump a bit, involuntarily. Isak pressed his clean hand lightly on his stomach. Shh. Hush.

“It’s okay. Your body can take this. It can take so much more.”

Even laughed. Isak had never heard a better sound. When he laughed his whole face lit up. Isak had to stop so he could just stare at him. In awe. Even looked like he was made of water and light, and he was amazing.

Even pushed his hips lightly against Isak’s hand. Right. Yes. He was in the middle of something here. He tried again, he touched at the entrance and this time Even stayed still. His eyes half closed, his lips parted, his head bent back a bit. Isak pushed harder. His finger slipped inside and Even laughed again. He looked so happy.

Isak kept his eyes on him. He moved his finger inside this incredible, magical creature, and got soon addicted to hunting down the sounds and movements it made when he touched something just right. How his nipples got harder. How the tendons on his neck tightened up. How his inner thigh got goosebumps. Magical.

_ More. _

He gave more. Two fingers, sliding in and out of Even, making his head toss and turn from side to side. His whole upper body was writhing on the bed, his hips were bucking against Isak’s hand and his legs pulled him closer, demanding. There were small droplets of sweat on the edge of his upper lip. Isak would have given anything if he just could lick them off.

_ Now. _

Isak nodded. Even might have been his whore, but the dragon was his master. He spread the rest of the liquid on himself. His aching staff, all over it, making it glistening and slippery. Making it ready for Even. He stopped to look at the man under him, smiling.

_ What is it? _

“It’s just that. I get to feel you. How you feel with me. And you get to feel how I feel and it’s. Amazing.”

Even smiled.

_ Yes. Take me like I take you. _

“And you take me like I take you.”

Isak pushed. He guided himself with his hand and pushed, hard, harder, until Even let him in. He felt so tight. So fleshy and strong, yet so yielding. Isak watched his face carefully, how every little emotion and feeling shone unfiltered on it, he saw the image of his own pleasure on that beautiful face and he loved it. He kept pushing until he was all the way inside.

He leaned down to lick the sweat off Even’s lip. Then they kissed again. Isak deep inside Even, their lips locked, Even’s legs wrapped around him and pulling him into this embrace. It was perfect. It was a dream. It would last only for tonight, and the time would not stop moving even if they did. Isak had to break the kiss so he could lean on his hands, to get strength into his hips and his thrusts. Each and every one of them made Even moan.

“Say my name”, Isak whispered, stroking Even’s cheek. “I know you can do it. Isak. Say it.”

Even tried to. Most of his tries were cut short by a gasp or a moan, a barking sound sharp and loud. Isak didn’t give him any mercy. Even was his whore, and loving every second of it, and they had still time. The first syllable of his name took its place as a moan, with every thrust Even exclaimed it over and over again, until later, minutes or hours, Isak didn’t know, the S started to hiss after it. Yes. They were getting close.

“Say my name when you come.”

Isak sat up again, on his knees. He grabbed Even’s legs and held them, embraced them, and let his hips pound harder against Even’s. My. Name. Say. It. Say. It. Slut.

“Isak.”

Yes. Oh heavens, yes. Isak grabbed Even’s hard dick and moved his hand up and down, with his thrusts, begging for him to climax.

“Keep going”, he gasped, his eyes closed and then open again, dark and wild.

“Isak. Isak. Isak.”

Every time Even said it he was more confident. Firmer. Louder. It was like a drug, the sound of his name on those lips, here for only tonight.

Isak.

Isak.

Isak.

They came. Isak deep inside Even, Even all over Isak’s hand and his own stomach. Their two bodies tensed and writhed in one, their moans a singular sound, like a chord. Isak crawled up and settled himself tight against Even’s body, on his side, and didn’t realize he was crying until Even dried his cheeks with his fingers.

“I’m so tired”, Isak sniffled. “I want to do this forever but I’m so, so tired.”

Even kissed him. On the lips, then on the forehead.

_ Sleep. I’ll keep you safe tonight. _

Isak wanted to protest. But he couldn’t. His arms and legs were already heavy and powerless, and sleep fell over him heavy and dark like a thick blanket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut! There is some hotness going on, and boy oh boy will I make it up for you in a chapter or two. Please enjoy! Please comment, anything that comes to mind! <3

Prince Isak didn’t want to wake up at all. For the first night in ages he was actually sleeping, resting peacefully, and in addition to that he was dreaming of the most beautiful man in the world, holding him in his arms. That was a dream he wanted to linger.

Try as he might, he couldn’t stay asleep. Something was bothering him, something was wrong and he needed to wake up so he could see what it was. He had to. So, he opened his eyes.

He saw Even’s face. His human face. And it looked so peaceful in its slumber, but the light flooding through the painted glass windows meant their time was definitely running out. Isak looked at Even’s face, closely, and smiled. Even was so beautiful.

“Hey”, Isak whispered softly. He stroked at Even’s cheek with his fingertips. “Wake up. You should go.”

Saying those words made Isak’s heart ache. One night with this man was not enough for him. But he would return, as a dragon, and be the most beautiful dragon Isak had ever seen, and Isak would love him forever and ever. Surrender his body to him, over and over again. The thought of sleeping with his dragon master again made him get hard, and he was awkwardly aware of his nudity under the covers. Maybe they had still time..?

Even opened his eyes. He smiled, drowsily, and yawned. His teeth were so white and perfect. Isak wanted to lick each and every one of them. He didn’t have the time, Even closed his mouth and smiled again.

“Isak.”

“Yes.” Isak’s heart almost burst of joy, from hearing his name spoken by Even. He would miss it. “It’s morning. Shouldn’t you be going?”

Even looked around and saw the light. He looked at himself and sat up. He reached out his hands and stroked his arms, then his chest, his legs, turning his body in different positions so he could see himself from all angles. He looked worried. Something was indeed wrong.

“What is it?” Isak asked quietly.

_ Why am I not a dragon? _

Isak licked his lips quickly. Oh, oh no. This was not good.

“What do you mean?”

_ It should have worn off. I should have turned back. _

Something rapped on the window. It was the dragon who had brought Even here last night. Even rushed to the window, in all his naked glory, and opened it.

Isak could not hear what the two dragons, one in its true form and one like a human, were saying to each other, but he saw from Even’s face that it was something hasty and scary. Isak sat up slowly and gathered the sheets against his chest. He was so scared, and he didn’t know why.

“Even, are you okay?”

_ For now. This is forbidden. _

Forbidden. Isak’s mouth dried up. His tongue was parched, but he forced it to move anyway.

“What happens now?”

_ I must go with Mikael. He will take me somewhere safe until we find out what went wrong. _

Isak didn’t like it, but he couldn’t help it either. He sniffled. Even turned around and hurried to him.

_ It’s okay. I’m not caught yet. I will come back to you. _

That didn’t comfort Isak much. He was not happy with this at all, with the thought of Even possibly returning someday, maybe. With not knowing if he was okay or not. He sniffled again.

Even kissed him. Isak melted into that kiss. It tasted like salt, and like light, and longing. It tasted like a farewell. So, immediately after it ended, Isak started another one. He jumped Even, wrapped his arms tightly around him, poured handful after handful of heat and passion and lust into it just to dilute the sense of ending. Passion never ended. The more it was spread around, the more it grew.

Speaking of growing.

Isak sighed softly. He did not want to let go of Even, not one bit.

“The sun is barely rising, isn’t it?”

Even hummed. Isak was speaking on his lips, pressing his body closer to Even’s.

“Isn’t that the nightingale singing?”

Kisses. Touches. Isak was desperate for Even. For his kisses, his lips, his  _ hands _ oh heavens, his hands, wandering on Isak’s skin. He loved this. He was about to lose this. He was not ready yet.

“Please, master?”

Even hummed again. Isak felt his heat rising as well. He felt him get hard, so hard, it was the loveliest thing Isak had seen in his life, not second but equal to Even’s dragon form. Isak needed it so bad, either one of them, right now. He was rested, but like in a dream, his thoughts muddled and hazy through his lust.

Isak slipped his hand between their bodies and grabbed it. He grabbed his master’s dick, the staff and scepter he followed and obeyed and worshipped.

“I need this inside me, if just once. Please, master, your whore is begging you.”

_ The door! _

Isak jumped at the strange voice inside his mind. It wasn’t Even. He looked at the window and saw the other dragon. It was him. His voice was smaller than Even’s, less booming, but still commanding. And urgent. The door?

Isak turned to look just in time to see Magnus open the door and stop mid-step, staring at him. He almost dropped his tray, but he caught it before it hit the floor. Magnus was a good servant, worthy of his position. He stood there, Isak’s breakfast on the tray, and stared at his master. His master on his knees on the bed, the hard dick of another man in his hand, his own staff achingly hard, and a dragon by the window watching them.

“Magnus. Close the door, please.”

Isak didn’t know how he kept his voice so level. He wished, though, that he had asked Magnus to step out first. Because Magnus was probably too startled and confused to think, he just pulled the door closed behind him and just like that he was in the room with them. His fair skin flushed deep crimson red, the tray lowered down to his groin level.

“Sire, what’s going on?”

Isak looked at Even. Even looked down at his hand, and Isak finally realized he should probably let go. He did, reluctantly.

“Please, Magnus, don’t tell anyone. My life depends on it.” Isak was telling the truth. Because Even would be killed for this, slaughtered, and that would mean the end of Isak’s life as well.

“I see your dragon lover has gotten over his problem with you being with a man”, Magnus said. His tone was dry. He was jealous? Really? No, probably not jealous because he wanted to be with Isak himself, but jealous because he didn’t make the cut and this man in Isak’s bed did, and if one looked at him one could easily tell why.

Isak glanced at the dragon in the room.

“That’s not him”, he said. He raised his hand on Even’s cheek. “This is.”

The dragon hissed and Even looked at Isak, horrified. Isak shook his head and took Even’s hand.

“I trust Magnus with my life. And yours, which is the same thing to me.”

Magnus looked puzzled. The tray was obviously getting heavy for him to hold, but he didn’t seem to want to let go of it.

“That’s a dragon, even I can tell”, he said, nodding at the window. “But sire, he is not.”

“Magic”, Isak said with a sigh. His shoulders slumped. He knew he would not get what he needed this morning, not anymore. The nightingale had stopped singing, it was morning. Even had to go.

“I’m sorry but I don’t understand it myself, either. But this is him, and he is my life.”

Magnus took a good long look at Even. He avoided looking at him below the waist. Finally he nodded slowly.

“Very well, sire. I don’t understand it, but I’m willing to accept it. Is there something I can do for you?”

Isak looked at Even. Even shook his head.

_ I should go. _

Isak embraced Even tightly. His love. His life.

“I don’t want you to.”

_ I must. _

Isak pressed his face against Even’s neck and shook his head. No.

“Isak.”

Isak sniffled. He knew he was being selfish and childish. But he was so scared.

“Promise me you will return soon.”

Even stroked at the back of Isak’s neck. He slid his fingers under Isak’s chin and raised his face. He smiled. He nodded. He promised.

Isak stood by the window and watched the dragon fly away with Isak’s life on his back. He watched the sky long after they had disappeared into the blue.

Magnus stepped by his side.

“Sire.”

Isak shook his head.

“It’s okay, Magnus. Please go tell my mother I will join them for lunch today.” Isak turned around and walked to his bed. He slid between the sheets and closed his eyes. “I’d like to sleep a bit more now.”

Magnus left the room. Isak took the empty vial in his hand and opened it. The last whiffs of Even’s scent offered his bruised heart some comfort, however briefly, before fading away.


	8. Chapter 8

The king and the queen were happy to see their son feeling better. Isak had done his very best at lunch, he had eaten all that was placed in front of him by servants, and even managed to converse a bit. That seemed to be enough to soothe them, and when Isak asked permission to retreat to his room he was allowed to. He stopped by the library on his way. He and Magnus carried three large volumes each on their arms to Isak’s room.

“Are you sure you have enough books, sire?”

Isak landed the stack on the table and sneezed because of all the dust.

“No. But I really hope so.”

“What are you looking for?”

Magnus placed his stack next to Isak’s. He ran his fingers along the worn out backs. When they had been kids they had learnt to read together, but Magnus had been busy with other things for years. Isak didn’t know if he still could read, nor if he wanted to.

“Anything, really. If Even doesn’t understand what happened, it’s possible nobody does. But I hope I can find something.”

Magnus nodded. He opened a book at a random page and looked at it for a while. Frowning.

“I really wish I had time to help you, sire.”

Isak gave him a weary smile.

“You are helping me so much just by not telling anyone about him. About us.”

Magnus returned the smile.

“You really love him, sire. He’s good for you.”

Isak blushed.

“I’m sorry it’s not you”, he mumbled, suddenly a bit shy. He had nothing left to hide from Magnus, he knew everything. He had  _ seen _ everything.

“It’s okay. I’m kind of happy it’s not me. Because it could never be real, you know? A master and a servant. By the time you’d get married I would have to leave your bed but not your service, and that would kill me.”

Magnus spoke softly. He was still smiling, and he looked at peace with this. He had given this some real thought.

And he was right. It hit Isak. By the time he’d get married, he would have to give up his budding career as a dragon whore. He would have to give up Even. He felt nauseated suddenly, pressing his fingers tightly against the table just to hold himself on his feet.

No. He would not give up. He was dragon folk, and that had to mean something. He didn’t know what it meant, yet, but something.

“Sire?”

Isak shook his head. He did not want to tell Magnus what he was thinking. He knew so much already, so many secrets. So heavy.

“Thank you, Magnus. I’m keeping you from your duties.”

That was Magnus’ cue to leave, and he knew it. He closed the book and bowed briefly at his master.

“Of course, sire. Just call for me if you need anything at all.”

Magnus left. Isak stayed. He stared at the piles of books, the large volumes written full of tiny letters in hard to read cursive. But in there might be something that could help Even somehow, and Isak was willing to work to find it. He grabbed the top one and dragged it as close to the window as possible. He needed all the light he could get.

He opened the book from a random page. He glanced through the writing and turned the page. Then he stopped, to stare. There was a drawing at the margin of the page. It looked like a poorly drawn branch, or a boulder, or a staff. But Isak recognised it immediately. It was slightly different from Even’s, but when one had seen a dragon’s member up close one knew exactly how it looked like. Someone had drawn a dragon’s..Isak blushed.

As he realised how hard he was he blushed a bit more. It was just a clumsy old scribble, but the sight of it made all the memories flood in. How it looked, how it smelled, how it  _ tasted. _ How it felt, deep inside him, so deep he didn’t think was possible. The size of it. The ridges. The slippery slickness. He remembered William’s hugeness and how he had embraced it with everything he had, regretting only that he could not surrender his body and his hole to it.

“Oh dear”, prince Isak whispered, flustered. He closed the book and stood up, pacing back and forth in his room. He was feeling all hot and bothered, and he missed Even terribly. All of him, not just his temporarily missing dragon parts. Isak wanted to rest against Even and feel safe, like nothing in the world could harm him in any way. No matter if he was leaning on scales or skin, with Even he had nothing to fear.

He glanced at the books. He was scared to open them again. He might see more pictures, and he could not handle them. To be honest, handling the picture he saw was difficult enough. He couldn’t. He. He.

Prince Isak didn’t even bother to lie down. Or sit down. He stepped a bit aside, spreading his legs slightly, raised the hem of his tunic so his torso was bared, his hard nipples standing there, begging to be touched. He did. He touched them, briefly, the short flicks made his knees buckle and his breath catch in his throat. Oh, oh, oh dear.

He slid his hand down his belly and inside his tights. He was so hard, it felt so hot in his hand. So warm and packed full of blood, he bit his lip to keep quiet. As Isak closed his eyes he could imagine Even’s limber body wrapping around his. The scales, the waterlike smoothness, stroking along his bare skin. Even’s hard, huge staff pressing on Isak’s back. Calling him. Tempting him. Isak whimpered quietly and started moving his hand back and forth. He moved it fast, hurried, he wanted to reach his peak before his legs would give in.

He smelled so dirty. It smelled like sex, and heat, and the sounds, oh the wet, sloppy, moany, needy sounds he and his body made. Isak wished so much that Even was there to hear them. He was certain Even would like them.

“Even --” Isak whispered, over and over again. “Take me. Just take me, take your whore, my dragon master, your whore needs your dick --”

_ Soon. _

Isak jumped. His climax slipped away, out of his reach, he rushed to the window but didn’t see anything. No dragons. No men. Just the garden and the painfully empty sky. Had he imagined it? No. It had been Even, his booming voice that shook Isak to the core, that he felt all the way in his belly every time he heard it. It was Even. He may have been far away, but Isak had heard him.

Prince Isak retrieved his hand from his tights. He pulled the hem of his tunic back down. He was still out of breath, and probably blushing in large red patches all over his face and neck, but the moment had passed. He would have to be patient and wait.

Soon. A soft smile played upon Isak’s lips. He would see Even. They would fix him and he’d be able to ravish him in all possible ways once more. Isak walked to the books and placed his fingers on one. He stroked the leather but didn’t dare open the cover anymore. He didn’t feel like reading anymore. It would be soon time to get ready for dinner anyway.

The day dragged on and on for what felt like an eternity. But finally it was over. The sun was setting and Isak was sitting at his window, staring at the oranges, purples and golds all over the sky. He tried to spot movement between the strokes of celestial paint. He kept looking until it got dark, and then he couldn’t see anything but the stars but he kept his vigil until he dozed off.

“Isak.”

It was Even’s voice. Isak opened his eyes and looked through the window. Just in time to see Even climb in. He was naked. He was beautiful, and he had not one but two dragons with him. The blue water dragon from before and another one, dark forest green. It had four muscular legs and four black spikes at the tip of its tail. It looked like a battle dragon, but not quite. A hunter?

Even touched his arm. Isak snapped out of his thoughts and wrapped his arms around Even, pulling him close. He smelled so good. Isak had missed him so much and now that he was here all Isak could think about was how wonderful Even felt. He was almost in tears.

“You didn’t find anything?” Isak whispered. Even stroked at the back of his neck. His hands were so big. His fingers were so long. Isak sighed softly, he felt so safe.

_ No. We have to go. _

Go. They have to go, and somehow Isak knew that he was a part of that we. Even wanted him to come with him, somewhere.

“Anywhere.”

_ Mikael and Jonas will take us. We need to get to the ocean. _

Jonas. The green dragon was called Jonas. Isak nodded at him, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Isak buried his face against Even’s chest. Even’s naked chest.

“You need some clothes”, Isak sighed. “I’ll get Magnus. He will help us.”

Even nodded. The other two dragons slipped into Isak’s room, out of sight of the palace guards. Isak blushed at the thought. Three male dragons in his bedchambers. He could do nothing to resist them if they wanted to do something to him. He might not want to resist, either.

“Mine.”

Even kissed him. Isak melted into that kiss. Yes. Even was right. Isak was his. Only his. He would do his masters bidding, no matter what it was. Now, and forever.

The kiss was over just in time. A second more and Isak wouldn’t have been able to let it go anymore. He let Even hold him, take his face in his hands, turn it so he looked up into those yellow eyes.

“I love you”, Isak whispered. Even smiled.

_ I love you too, my sweet prince. _

Isak rubbed his face against Even’s palm. He felt like purring. He was scared, and he was leaving, but he was happy.

“Wait here”, Isak said softly. “I’ll go wake Magnus up.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was a lot of work. I hope you enjoy it! No plot here, pure filth and smutty goodness.

Magnus took Isak’s hand one last time.

“I wish I could come with you, sire. It’s a perilous journey.”

Isak smiled softly. He was standing on the windowsill, about to step on the green dragon’s back. Even had already mounted Mikael, they were waiting for him outside.

“Magnus. I have three dragons with me. I will be alright.”

Magnus tried to chuckle. He failed. He squeezed Isak’s hand tighter.

“I will miss you terribly.”

Isak stepped down from the window. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and hugged him tight. He gave little butterfly kiss at his servant’s jawline. A kiss goodbye. Even didn’t mind it.

“I promise I will return soon. Tell mother and father not to come after me, okay?”

“They will have my head if I tell them I knew about this.”

Magnus was right. Isak brushed at his neck with his hand, his long neck that should not be cut. Magnus closed his eyes. Isak thought about it again, just briefly, that if things had been different then maybe, maybe --

“Isak.”

Even’s voice interrupted their moment of goodbye. But he was right. They had to get going. Isak hugged Magnus one more time and then climbed out the window. He didn’t look behind when Jonas took off after Mikael and Even, but he knew that Magnus was standing at the window until they disappeared to the sky.

Jonas was a strong dragon. He didn’t speak to Isak, but Isak knew, somehow, that he was indeed a hunter. He could feel it between his legs, the predator’s muscles and senses. He could see the prey between the trees, smell it, hear its heart beating. Isak’s body tensed up, ready to pounce.

The dragon dove, suddenly. It felt like falling. Isak shrieked, startled, and grabbed it tighter. He heard booming laughter inside his head, inside his chest, deep in his belly. He laughed as well.

_ You would have pounced off his back. _

Isak blushed. Even was right. He would have, he was so immersed in the image of the prey and the hunt. He should have been more careful. More aware of himself, where he ended and the dragon started. With Even he was more than happy to blend together into one body, one soul, one being, but not with other dragons. Not anymore.

Mine.

Isak looked over at Even. He was beautiful in the moonlight, his skin so blue. It matched Mikael’s scales beautifully, and the contrast between the sleek flowing waterlike motion of the dragon and the awkward, clumsy movements of the man on the dragon’s back was so fascinating to see.

They flew all night. During the flight Isak and Even talked a bit, and Jonas remained silent. Mikael mostly laughed, chirping and bubbly laughter, and his somersaults made Isak’s heart skip a beat or two every time. Even held on and didn’t fall, and his laughter filled the night sky and Isak’s chest.

He loved that man. That dragon in a man’s body. He loved Even with all his tiny human heart. All his body. All his -- he blushed when he realised Jonas must have felt his hard staff against his back. At least the dragon didn’t seem to mind.

Finally they started to descend. Isak had no idea where they were, the ground beneath them had been all black for a while now. Now light, no fires, just black. With an occasional twinkle of stars reflected on bodies of water. No landmarks to help Isak decipher his location, and up here the sky was just so full of stars he couldn’t tell them apart. He was at the mercy of three dragons, and he was not afraid.

Quite the opposite, actually.

Jonas landed first. His strong legs hit the ground softly, and Isak didn’t really feel the impact at all. Or hear it, either. Stealth. Strength. Isak ran his hands along the dragon’s muscles as he got off its back. His scales were so hard and rough, but not sharp at all. They were all shades of dark green, some of them near black, like a crow’s feathers.

Even wrapped his arms around Isak from behind his back. His hands slid down Isak’s body, all the way down to his crotch. Isak whimpered and blushed. When he felt Even’s lips brush at the side of his neck he sighed, long and shivering. He tilted his head to make room for Even’s lips. But he didn’t close his eyes. Jonas was looking into his eyes, and he couldn’t turn his gaze.

“Even --” Isak whispered. Half gasped, half breathed, there was barely any sound in him left. His stomach tensed up under Even’s palm. “Please?”

Even turned Isak around, breaking his eye contact with Jonas. He captured Isak’s eyes with his. He could see Isak’s hunger, Isak knew it.

_ What do you want, sweet prince? _

Isak cracked his lips. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. It wasn’t right. He was Even’s.

“If they would. If they want to, we could. Could we?”

Even hummed softly. He placed his hand on Isak’s cheek and stroked it gently. Isak was shivering like a leaf.

_ I don’t want you to surrender to other stallions. _

Isak blinked, repeatedly, to keep himself from tearing up. He had no reason to. He was with Even, the perfect man and mate, and still. Why was that not enough?

“I want you to feel it”, he realized then. “Everything I feel with you. I don’t want to miss this opportunity to. Share. Like this.”

Even laughed. His eyes sparkled with the stars.

_ You just want to sleep with a dragon again. _

Isak pressed his face on Even’s collar bone. He shook his head.

“It’s not that. It’s. I don’t know what it is, but more than to sleep with them I want  _ you _ to sleep with them. Does that make sense?” Did anything make sense anymore?

Even looked at him for a long time. Then he smiled. He nodded.

_ I’ll do what you’ll do. _

Isak could sense the dragons were listening to them. Closely. With keen interest. His blush kept spreading down his neck and shoulders, his cheeks were burning with his embarrassment. Even smiled at him.

“I love you”, Isak whispered. He looked Even in the eye, pleading. “Please. Say it.”

“Isak.” Even’s voice was so beautiful. It turned Isak’s name into a song.

“I love you”, Isak whispered again, and pressed his body against Even. He kissed the man with all his passion and might. He wanted Even to get his true form back, but until then, he was going to enjoy Even’s lips as much as he possibly could. And his hands. His lovely, strong, big hands and their long fingers, Isak took Even’s hands and placed them on his own hips. Even grabbed him, pulled him close, and Isak could feel the hardness of Even’s member against his own.

He heard the dragons shift. He heard them whisper to each other, not out loud but in their minds. He couldn’t make out what they were saying because they didn’t want him to, and he didn’t try to make them tell him out of respect. He had a feeling he would find out soon anyway.

Prince Isak slipped his hand under Even’s shirt. He had borrowed one from Isak’s wardrobe and while it fit pretty well, the sleeves were just a bit too short. The ivory silk felt like water in Isak’s fingers, slick and flowing, and he almost considered keeping it on Even for its reminiscence of Even’s scales, but Isak longed for Even’s skin too much. So he pulled the shirt over Even’s head and threw it on the grass. Even helped him out of his own shirt and soon, but never soon enough, their bare chests pressed together, all that skin on skin.

The dragons told them what to do. Not with words, but Isak still knew what they wanted from him and Even. He was more than happy to obey them. He was a dragon whore, and serving them like this filled his heart with joy. He wanted to rejoice with dragons, any dragon who wanted him to, and now that Even was with him he knew he could. He knew he could undress Even by a dragon’s command, and he did just that, his lips still locked with Even’s in a kiss of never ending passion.

It was a bit tricky, to remove their pants while still kissing. Isak tried to pull Even’s down but he couldn’t reach low enough. Even managed to get Isak’s down to his knees and from there Isak tried to kind of dance his way out of them, but he couldn’t, he almost tripped on them and made them both fall down. Joy was bubbling inside Isak, he felt the same in Even, they were laughing in the kiss by the time they were finally both naked.

“I love you”, Isak whispered into Even’s mouth. “I love you I love you I love you.”

The image flashed in Isaks head. It was so powerful and commanding he stopped moving, the air knocked out of him, leaving him gasping. The dragons wanted something from them, and they wanted it now. Isak looked into Even’s eyes and Even nodded, encouragingly. It was okay.

They laid down on the grass. Facing each other but their heads in opposite directions. Isak could smell them, the hard dragon members, before he saw them. They were so big, and so beautiful. Jonas was bigger than Mikael, apparently in every way, and his...his  _ dick _ \-- Isak blushed again, at the word, it was so nasty -- looked black in the moonlight. It was long, thicker than Isak’s arm except near the tip, where it was narrower but not by much. And only like. Here and there. All along the member, glistening with the fragrant slippery liquid, were thicker bits, like knots on a rope.

Mikael had placed his member in front of Even. It was similar to Even’s, in the intricate, like engraved details, ridges and grooves, the overall shape sleek and flowing. Isak was happy Mikael had chosen Even, because he really wanted Even to experience what he himself feels with Even. He couldn’t wait for Even to feel it. Isak ran his fingers along Jonas’ dick and wet them carefully, he watched Even do the same with Mikael.

Isak reached over to Even and lifted his leg over his own shoulder. He couldn’t resist giving a couple of kisses to Even’s hard dick too, it was so pretty and smooth and its skin was like finest velvet. It smelled real good, too, and Isak just had to taste it. So, as he pressed his slick, glistening finger against Even’s hole he grabbed the tip of his dick between his lips and gave it a long, lingering taste with his tongue. It made Even moan, low and dark, and his gates opened up for Isak to enter.

For a moment Isak just moved his finger in and out of Even, in slow gentle strokes, and suckled on his dick. Even just took it, unable to operate at all, and Isak liked that. He really, really liked that, throwing Even off so much that he could just lay there. Moan and tremble. Isak ran his free hand along Even’s chest and stomach, took him deeper in his mouth, moved his finger faster. He wanted to have it. He was desperate to taste it, to taste Even, have his taste fill his mouth.

The dragons allowed it. Isak could feel it, he just knew it, this was happening only because the dragons let it happen. They seemed amused by seeing their friend trembling on the ground as a feeble man, helpless in the grip of his passion. Of his lover’s mouth and hands. Isak pushed his head further, taking Even deeper into his mouth. He loved it, serving his dragon master, no matter what his body looked like. His own hips were rutting on thin air, in delicious frustration.

_ More. _

Isak jumped at the voice in his head. It was a voice he hadn’t heard before, it was dark and commanding. It was Jonas. His voice was. It made Isak’s toes curl. He wanted to hear that voice to order him again, to order him do so filthy, dirty things to Even.

He pulled his finger out of Even. He slid his hand along the dark knotted dick and returned it between Even’s legs. He gave him two fingers at once, making Even moan with hunger and delight. Isak took Even into his mouth again, deeper, as far as he could take him. He could feel the dragons look at him, at them, carefully and with keen interest.

Even was getting close. He could feel it, both in his hands and his mouth and inside his mind, Even was close to his climax. Isak worked harder to get him there, just there, so Even would fill his mouth with his wonderful nectar.

_ Stop. _

Isak stopped. Even moaned, frustrated, he tried to move his hips to meet either Isak’s mouth or fingers again but Isak didn’t let him. He had been ordered to stop, by a dragon, and dragons were not defied. Isak pressed his palm on Even’s belly, firmly.

“Easy”, he said, his breath short. “You will get there. I promise.”

Even stopped struggling. He closed his eyes and turned on his back, panting, but he didn’t even try touching himself. He just laid there, his body moving in waves. Isak couldn’t stop looking at him, he was so beautiful.

“Oh dear”, Isak whispered, when the image was shoved through his mind. It hit him hard, he could feel it in his body, the impact of that thought. Jonas was a commander. He was the head of a hunting squad and he delivered his orders at the speed of thought and with undeniable authority. So, as Even was laying on his back on the ground, Isak moved above him and positioned himself carefully, Even between his legs, so he could lower himself down low enough for Even to reach his dirty, secret place with his tongue.

_ Prepare my slut. _

Isak and Even both jumped at the sound in their heads. Isak could feel it in Even’s fingertips, gripping his hips on both sides, his jealousy. Isak stroked his chest gently. It was okay. He was okay, he belonged to Even. This was something they were in together and that was what made it this pleasurable. Bit by bit Even relaxed and pulled him lower. Closer.

His tongue was so slick and warm. It flicked across Isak’s hole and made him jump in surprisement. He lowered himself back down eagerly, he wanted more. He was so, so dirty. Filthy. He let Even lick him down there, his own member tight and taut against his stomach, his eyes locked on Even’s hard dick. The dragons shifted closer. Isak could feel their jealousy of his attention, they wanted their share. His hands were shaking when he placed them on the dragon dicks, one on each. He stroked them, fondling and searching through every groove and ridge, he wrapped his fingers around a knot on Jonas and weighed it in his hand. Jonas wanted him to take it inside him, soon, and he wasn’t sure if he could.

But he really, really wanted to try.

Even pushed his tongue inside him. Isak half screamed his pleasure to the night sky. A flock of birds were startled from their sleep and they rustled up in the air from a nearby tree. The cool night air made Isak’s nipples tighten, Even’s hot tongue made his dick trip. His hands were getting covered by the liquid oozing out of the  _ two _ dragon dicks he was handling, and his head was just floating. He wasn’t the crown prince anymore, he was a free man.

Isak didn’t know had the dragons instructed him or not, but Even eased a finger inside him as well. Isak’s legs were shaking, his thighs trembled on each side of Even’s head and face, he was more panting than breathing. When Even gave him two fingers he was seeing stars.

It took him a moment to realize Even had stopped. That Even had slid himself away from under him. But as the dragons pulled themselves away from Isak’s reach he opened his eyes and looked at the three dragons in front of him. He was on his knees on the ground in front of them, he saw the lust in their eyes, he saw their hard dripping dicks and suddenly he felt very, very small. And so, so needy.

“Please.” He spread his arms on the sides, opening his body up for them. “Let me serve you.”

_ I’ll go first. _

Isak parted his lips when he heard Even speak. He got on his back on the grass and parted his legs, too. He watched Even move between them and whimpered softly.

_ Which? _

Isak looked at the two other dragons, in their dragon form. Which one.

“Jonas.”

Even smiled. He ran his fingers along Jonas’ dick and used the liquid to slick up his own. Isak spread his legs wider, encouraging Even to finally just take him. Please.

He screamed when Even slid inside him. One smooth push, it filled him up and split him and he knew that this was  _ nothing _ compared to what was yet to come. But right now this was so much, so wonderfully much, he pushed his hips up against Even to get him inside him the one last bit.

“Take me. Take your whore.”

Even smiled. He bent down and pressed his body against Isak and kissed him. Yes, the kiss was wonderful and magical but Isak was desperate. He squirmed under Even, trying to make him move inside him. All three dragons laughed at him, amused and pleased. Their laughter curled up in the bottom of Isak’s belly and spread warmth all over.

“Please!”

Finally Even gave it to him. His thrusts were hard and heated, Isak slid back and forth on the grass in their pace. He screamed again, in passion and in pleasure. He loved this. He needed this, and while this was so much and so good a part of him could barely wait for more.

Isak took Even’s face between his hands. He couldn’t close his mouth or his eyes, he was fighting for breath and taking in Even’s beauty.

“You let Mikael have you. Please. He’s like you.”

Even nodded. Isak pulled him down for a sloppy, wet kiss. He wrapped his legs around Even’s waist and pressed him closer. More, more, more. Please, more.

_ Enough. _

This time Even felt the full impact of the order too. He practically jumped off Isak, leaving him empty and hollow. That would change soon enough. He kept glancing at the black knots, equally nervous and excited.

Jonas grabbed him and pulled him up from the ground. Isak was lifted up in the air, Jonas handed him over to Mikael who held him above the glistening monster. Even stood in front of him and guided Isak’s legs over his shoulders. Isak leaned back against Jonas, his coarse scales and powerful muscles, and let Even spread his cheeks out of the way and guide the dragon’s tip on his hole.

It was huge. Mikael and Even both held on to Isak who could do nothing but take it. He wanted to do nothing but take it. He felt Jonas slide inside him, bit by bit, slowly, he felt his body succumb and surrender to it. Just as he was getting used to the idea they reached the first knot.

“I can’t”, Isak whispered to Even, his eyes wide. “It’s too much.”

Even smiled at him, gently. He stroked Isak’s cheek.

_ You can, sweet prince. It’s okay. You can like this. _

That permission was something Isak didn’t know he needed before it was granted to him. Something inside him relaxed and gave way, opened up, inviting Jonas further. It hurt, when he stretched around the knot, and when the pain released as the rest of it slipped into him he screamed again. He felt it inside him, the thicker part, so thick and relentless, it pressed all the right places inside him. He was shaking as it traveled further in.

The second knot hurt just as much. It was easier than the first one, and at the same time harder, he was so full already, so far in. But he took it. He got it in, and then the dragons let him rest for a moment. There he was, held up by the water dragon, leaning against the hunter and his head resting on Even’s forehead. His bottom filled to the brim with a dragon’s dick.

“More”, he finally heard himself whisper. He was ready. He was screaming again, one scream and moan after another in a continuous stream. Jonas pushed deeper inside him, and after the third knot Isak was done. He wanted to take it all, every single one of them, but his body could not stretch like that. There wasn’t enough room. He opened his eyes and looked at Even, his hair stuck on his forehead and fever in his eyes.

“Now you.”

Three knots inside him and sittin on the fourth Isak helped the dragons grab Even and lift him up in the air. He slipped his arms under Even’s long beautiful legs and pulled them apart. He kept looking at Even’s face as Mikael was pushing into him, how his beautiful face had a thousand different expressions of pain, lust and surrender, one for each ridge and groove.

“Yes”, he whispered, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. “That’s what you do to me, my dragon master.”

Even only nodded. He couldn’t do more. His moans were like an animal’s, nothing held back, primal and free. Mikael pushed him lower, shoved his dick further in, Even was panting and drooling. He was pure beauty.

Jonas nudged Isak impatiently. Isak was immediately reminded by all that dick inside him, each and every knot pressing into all his secret places. It was so much. It was too much, and that didn’t matter to his dragon lords. Isak looked into Even’s eyes and nodded. The dragos lifted off the ground and took them with them, above the treetops, under the dome of endless stars.

Isak was happy Jonas didn’t try to pull the knots out of him. He just moved back and forth the length between the third and fourth one, and that was more than plenty. Isak pressed his hand on his stomach and felt them, two of the knots moving inside him. It still hurt. He still didn’t care. Each nudge the third knot gave to that spot inside him made him howl in pleasure. Him and Even, in a serenade of passion, their bodies entwined and impaled as one.

Isak opened his mouth and eyes wide, staring up into the sky without seeing anything but black. The knots grew inside him. He froze, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think about anything else but those thick hard things inside him. Growing. Bigger. About to burst. Either them or him, one would have to give in soon and -- they burst. Isak saw the dark green flames flush above their heads, dragonfire, he felt Jonas push his seed into him. Not much of it, but so deep and with so much pressure it felt like it could travel through him all the way to his throat. He could feel it drip down along the softening shaft and out of him, the knots still too big to let Jonas just slip out of him.

Mikael moved. He wrapped his legs around Even and tilted him forward, laying on his stomach on thin air. His head in Isak’s lap. Even opened his mouth and took Isak into it, licking and sucking him. Isak couldn’t see him, just the dragon writhing and flowing on top of him, and he looked so much like Even had looked in his true form, so beautiful and eternal.

Isak came in Even’s mouth. Even came on himself and the ground, and finally Mikael yanked himself out of Even, making the man howl in pained heat, and came on Even’s thighs and buttocks. They landed, slowly and carefully, and as Isak met ground under his feet he knew he couldn’t trust them.

Slowly, bit by bit Jonas pulled away from him. Each knot was still big enough to take work to get out, but finally all three of them were gone. Isak was open. So open that he felt like he wouldn’t feel it if Even entered him again. Jonas helped him lie down on the ground and Even laid down against him. Isak crawled in his arms and rested his head on Even’s shoulder.

“That, my love”, he whispered, still shaking. “Is what you do to me.”

Even didn’t say anything. He just held Isak close. Isak laid there, unable to move a muscle, listening to Even’s heartbeat slow down to a soothing, powerful rhythm. He heard the dragons lift off up into the sky to guard their slumber. Then sleep took him over, and right before he disappeared into the blackness he heard it, whispered into his hair.

“I love you.”


	10. Chapter 10

But.

I love you, but.

_ I love you, but. _

Isak opened his eyes. It was morning, the sky was pale blue and cloudless, the grass smelled vibrant and green around him. Isak knew without checking but he still checked, he placed his hand on the pressed down patch of grass beside him and met the ground. Even wasn’t there. Last night Isak had been too exhausted to register it properly, to react to Even’s words, but now, after his rest, he remembered hearing something important.

I love you, Even had said, in a softest whisper, but. But what? Nothing good ever could begin with “I love you, but”, and Isak knew this time was no exception. He sat up, grimaced and turned on his knees hastily. He looked around. He saw Jonas, the strong hunter dragon, dozing off under a large tree. Even and Mikael were gone.

But what?!

“Jonas!” Isak called out. The dragon opened his eye. “Where are Even and Mikael?”

Jonas yawned slowly and carefully. Stupid lizard didn’t seem to understand the urgency of the situation.

_ I don’t know. _

The calmness of the dragon infuriated Isak. If he could breathe fire, now would have been a good time for it.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re supposed to be on guard, aren’t you?”

Jonas raised his head and looked around them.

_ I do not see any enemies in the vicinity, sire. _

“Jonas,  _ please. _ I need you to tell me what happened, right now.”

_ I am not my brother’s keeper. I am here to protect you. _

Isak was getting desperate. He called out Even’s name and listened for an answer, both with his ears and his heart, but he heard nothing. Even was gone. Hot tears filled Isak’s eyes.

“Jonas did they leave? Why did they leave?”

_ All I know is Even got on Mikael’s back and they flew away before dawn. _

Isak didn’t understand. He couldn’t breathe. He fell on his hands and knees on the grass and surrendered his body to his heaving sobs. He had gone too far last night. He had pushed Even too far and now he was gone. All because of his blind lust.

An image filled Isak’s head. It was more than a picture, it took over all his senses. He smelled the slick fluids, the thick seed, he felt the coarseness of the scales, the sharp nails grabbing the tender flesh of his thighs and the thick, knotted monster pushing its way into him. The flash was brief but intense, and it left him panting, his weeping forgotten and wiped out to make way for hot lust.

Isak looked at Jonas timidly, under his brow. Jonas had turned on his side, just laying there, and Isak could see the tip of his hard member and the drizzle of slick running down the dragon’s belly.

He couldn’t look away from it. Why couldn’t he look away?

“Why?” Isak managed to ask. Jonas stretched his body longer. He kept his eyes on Isak.

_ You are awakening, sire. Every dragon in the kingdom can smell your heat. _

Okay. That was two alarming things at once.

Awakening?

_ Every _ dragon?

Isak licked his lips quickly. It was hard to focus, the scent of Jonas filling his head. The images, the sights, the sounds, the sensations. Isak felt them take over his body, controlling his mind.

“No”, Isak whispered. “I love him. Only him.”

_ Love has nothing to do with this. You can’t belong to any dragon. Or man. _

Isak shook his head. He was not listening to this.

“I belong to him. My dragon master.”

Jonas got up. He approached Isak slowly. Isak smelled his scent get stronger and stronger. It made his mouth water. It made his staff harden. Isak crawled back, still on all fours, hesitating.

_ You want me to mount you, sire. _

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement, and a true one. Isak did. He wanted to surrender to Jonas, to his heat, to the dragon’s command. He was breathing heavier. He was poking himself in the belly, crawling on the ground, naked in front of a strong, lustful dragon. He could do nothing if Jonas decided to mount him. Absolutely nothing.

It would be sensible to play along, then, wouldn’t it? He had no options, right?

What? No!

Isak shook his head, to shake out those thoughts. They weren’t his. Or, yes, they were, but they were not welcome in his mind.

He did have options. He couldn’t keep Jonas from having his way with him, but he could stay true to Even.

I love you,  _ but. _

“Did you hear what Even told me last night? Right before I fell asleep?”

_ I was high above you at that point, sire. _

Of course. Isak closed his eyes for a moment. It was a mistake. Now the images hit him again, harder, the hunter’s commands.

“Stop!” Isak screamed at Jonas. “I am your sire and I demand you stop immediately!”

Jonas stopped approaching him. He looked at Isak, curious.

_ This goes beyond your authority, sire. Or mine. You are dragon folk, and you’re awakening. During that period you will succumb your body to serve the dragons, and afterward the dragons will serve you. _

Isak didn’t understand. And yet, he did. In his body he knew, but it was just that his heart and his mind disagreed with it.

“I don’t want that. I just want Even. Last night shouldn’t have happened, but it did, and now Even is gone.”

_ Did you choose to be born as the crown prince, sire? _

Isak shook his head. He had not. Having Magnus by his side near all his life had taught him that his position wasn’t his own doing. It was mere chance. Magnus might have just as well been born the ruler, and Isak the servant.

_ This is the same, sire. It is not in your hands. You are born dragon folk, and you are now awakening, and there is no use fighting it. _

Jonas was coming closer again. Isak was gasping for air. It was hard to breathe, the air was thick of heat.

Every dragon in the kingdom.

Oh, oh dear.

“Jonas, I don’t want you to do this. Please.”

_ Your very essence disagrees with you, sire. _

“I know! It doesn’t matter! It shouldn’t matter.”

Jonas was so close to him now. His whole, knot embellished member was now out and proud. Glistening with the slick. Isak couldn’t pull his eyes off of it. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to surrender to it.

“Jonas, I need your help with this. I need you to fight it too.” Isak got up on his feet. Finally. He looked at Jonas and stepped back. “Please. I love him. He left me because of this.”

_ You do not know that. _

Isak shook his head.

“Yes, I do. He loves me, but. After last night. It is because of this.”

Jonas looked at him, carefully. For a long time. Then he stepped back, as well.

_ You two are meddling with laws older than this kingdom, sire. First Even with his transformation and now you fighting your very nature for his sake. This ‘love’ you’re talking about sounds dangerous. _

Isak didn’t know why but he chuckled. Jonas was so. Correct. It did sound dangerous. It was dangerous.

“I have to find him, Jonas. Do you have any idea where he’s gone?”

_ His predicament has not changed. He’s still a man. _

Isak nodded. Jonas was right. Even was still going to need the same help he had set out to search for. He would still be heading to the same destination.

“The ocean.”

Jonas nodded. He kept looking at Isak, restless. Isak knew why. He felt the same unease himself.

“Jonas, I need you to protect me from other dragons. Keep me from crossing paths with them. I can’t meet them, and -- please.”

_ As you wish, sire. I have sworn to protect you. _

Jonas paused. He looked at Isak, squirming a bit.

_ Sorry, sire. I need to. _

Isak watched Jonas, eyes wide, as the dragon turned on his back on the ground. Jonas bent his long neck down and pushed his hind legs up in the air. It was easy for the dragon to reach his still rock hard staff with his mouth. Isak shuddered when the air vibrated around him as Jonas sighed. It tickled on his skin.

“It’s okay”, Isak whispered. He got on his knees on the grass. He ran his hand down his chest and over his belly, finally wrapping his fingers around his own shaft. Finally, his body screamed in his ears, Isak closed his eyes and started moving his hand.

Images filled his mind again. But this time Isak forced himself to think about Even. Only Even, despite the way Jonas’ scent lingered thick and seductive in the air between them. He thought about Even’s hands. His lips, oh, those beautiful lips. His eyes that pierced Isak’s barriers, all of them, and looked directly into his soul.

He thought about the way they had made love for the first time, under the stars. Isak reached his other hand behind his back and between his legs. Jonas had left him so open he could push a finger inside himself easily. He gasped, sharply, he moved his hand faster up and down and pushed his hips back against his finger.

“Even..oh, my master --” Isak whimpered softly. Without anything to slick it with - he did not want to use what Jonas was producing - he couldn’t move his finger in and out, but he could bend it. He did, he bent it and rubbed at that spot inside him that drove his pleasure more intense by each breath he took, gasping. Faster. Harder. He opened his eyes and looked at Jonas, he watched the dragon’s long and skillful tongue wrap itself around the knots and stroke at them. He thought about Even’s human tongue inside him, just last night, and that did it. He reached his peak, calling his master’s name.

Jonas came shortly after him. The dragon licked himself clean and turned over on his feet. Isak was still shaking. He needed to bathe.

“Is there a river or a creek or something nearby?”

_ Perhaps. I’ll check. _

Jonas got up in the air and started circling around and around, rising higher. Then he descended, landing in front of Isak.

_ Not nearby. _

Isak sighed. Fine. He was feeling filthy and dirty but maybe that suited him. Dragon folk. Dragon whore. Maybe Even had been right to leave. He didn’t want Isak to surrender to other stallions, and Isak didn’t know how much longer he could keep fighting it. He got dressed, quickly, and gathered his things.

Isak looked at Jonas. The thought of riding him, sitting on his back, was not a pleasant one. Not after last night.

_ You can lay down on my back, sire. I know the way. _

Isak nodded, thankful. He climbed up on Jonas’ back with the dragon’s help and laid down on his belly, straddling the dragon with his arms and legs. It felt ridiculous, but at least it didn’t hurt.

Now, if only he could find a remedy for the ache in his heart as well.

He knew where to start looking for it.

“Let’s go. To the ocean.”

Jonas started rising up in the air. Isak watched the treetops flash past him and held on tight.


	11. Chapter 11

Jonas landed by a small pond. Prince Isak needed his help to get down from his back. His body was sore and aching all over, and in a desperate need of bathing. The water looked a bit cold, but it also looked really inviting. And the pond was so small that no dragon could be hiding under the surface -- right?

“Are there dragons nearby?”

Jonas looked around, listening intently and sniffing the air slowly.

_ Not that I can tell. But dragons are fast, sire. _

Prince Isak blushed. Yes. Dragons were fast.

“Best I get moving, then. Could you keep guard for me?”

Jonas got up on his wings and lifted off the ground. He started flying around in circles above Isak and the pond. Isak undressed quickly and stepped into the water. It wasn’t cold, just nice and cool, and he got down on his knees to bathe.

Prince Isak looked at the water and remembered his first night with Even. The beautiful, sleek, slender water dragon, who had forsaken everything just to be with him. Isak’s heart ached with longing and regret. Last night should never have happened. Even did it for him, and it was too much, and it was wrong. Isak’s hands were shaking as he stroked his skin clean with the pond’s water. This time he just knew Jonas wasn’t sending him the images in his head, they were all his. They made him blush and pant.

This was getting bothersome.

Isak looked up. He didn’t see Jonas, but he could feel he was nearby. Keeping watch. It was okay. Isak crawled further in the pond and suddenly the ground disappeared from under him and he sank under the surface. The bubbles swarmed around him in a thick cloud, and he had no idea which way was up. He hadn’t breathed in any water but his lungs had less air in them than he would have liked.

He wasn’t scared. Jonas was near. He would be saved if need be. He waited until the bubbles cleared up enough that he could see which direction they were rising. He followed them, and took a deep gasping breath as he surfaced into the bright sunlight. It made him see spots.

As the spots cleared Isak saw something else. A dragon. Two dragons. The brown one, its scales gleaming near mahogany in the sunlight, had a line of hornlike spikes along its spine, all the way down to the tip of its tail. The other one shone a soft light, golden, the whole dragon was like liquid gold, in constant movement. It looked completely smooth because of the glow, like it had no scales at all but skin. Isak couldn’t help himself, he was thinking about how it would feel to the touch.

He was so naked.

Where was Jonas?

“Um. Hello”, Isak said. His voice was quiet and shy. He knew what the dragons wanted. He could see what they wanted, their members were pushing out of their slits and glistening with slick. Isak could smell it. It made his body ache with need. He was rock hard. He tried to find the ground with his feet but met only water.

_ I’ll go first, Adam. _

_ You always go first, Mutta! It’s my turn! _

Oh, oh dear. Where was Jonas? Why hadn’t he stopped this? But then the gold dragon moved along the edge of the pond to the other side, and Isak noticed he couldn’t hear a thing. It was completely silent. It didn’t make a single sound. If these two traveled on the ground they might have gotten past Jonas without being noticed.

“Please”, Isak tried to speak up but it didn’t go too well. He was sounding really small. “You’re mistaken. I don’t want to sleep with you.”

_ We aren’t interested in sleeping. _

Isak parted his lips. This was not going well. He could feel the fire burn inside him, the command of dragonfire. He wanted to get out of the water and surrender to these two dragons, in whatever order they managed to decide on.

But he didn’t want that at all. He wanted Even.

“Please. Just go away. I don’t want you.”

_ We can smell it through the water, prince. You want us. _

The dragons started circling the pond, slowly, silently. Isak spun around and around, looking at them both in turn. The need grew bigger by the moment, it was throbbing and hot.

_ You know what, Adam? Go ahead. _

The brown dragon leaped up in the air, jumping towards Isak. Isak screamed as a near black flash shot down from the sky and rammed the dragon in the side. It tumbled across the air directly into the golden dragon, and for a moment all three dragons were just a huge ball of claws, spikes, horns, teeth and tails.

Isak hurried to the shore. He got out of the water, naked and hard, grabbed his clothes with him and ran blindly into the woods as fast as he could. He heard roaring behind him, and huge thuds, strikes and high pitched screams. Jonas was the head of the hunters. He could handle two rogue dragons, couldn’t he?

What if he couldn’t? Jonas was prepared to die protecting Isak, but Isak was not prepared for that at all. He slowed down. He stopped. He hesitated, but he turned back. Jonas might die defending his honour, and that was not a worthy cause.

Isak ran back to the pond. The noise stopped before he could see what happened, and his steps got slower. He was scared. He was in heat. He was so, so frightened. But he had to see Jonas was okay, so he kept walking.

“Jonas?”

Someone grabbed him. He screamed and yanked his arm free of the grip. Wait. He yanked himself free of the grip of a dragon? Isak turned to look at the attacker.

“Even?”

Isak let the man wrap his long arms around him and pull him against his chest. Isak pressed his hands against that chest. He felt the heart beat under it, loud and clear. He was shaking.

“Isak.”

Prince Isak clinged to the enchanted man with all his might. It was Even.

“You came back.”

Even stroked at his back and kissed his hair. Isak was shaking. Then he remembered.

“Jonas is in danger.”

_ He’s okay. _

Isak looked up at Even. Even was smiling.

“Mikael?”

Even nodded. Isak rested against him again, nuzzling his face into Even’s neck.

“Thank you. You saved me.”

_ Did they try to hurt you? _

Prince Isak blushed. He shook his head. He had to. It wouldn’t have been fair to those two dragons, just following their nature.

“They wanted to...mount me.”

Even stepped back to look at Isak. He looked puzzled. Frowning.

_ You are dragon folk. _

Isak sniffled a bit. He rubbed his eyes and tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat.

“I don’t want to be with other stallions. I’m yours.”

Even looked at him for a long time. He was completely serious. Isak was shaking under that gaze. He was still naked, still hard, and still scared.

“I love you”, Even said. Out loud. Isak waited for the but.

It didn’t happen.

The lump dissolved into tears that pushed their way out of his eyes.

“I love you so much. I can’t live without you and I need you and please, please don’t leave me ever again.”

Even stepped closer and hugged him. Embraced him, for a long time.

“We should go tell Jonas and Mikael that those two dragons didn’t do anything wrong”, Isak whispered. “I am dragon folk. It’s not their fault.”

_ They’re fine. _

Isak jumped as he heard Jonas’ commanding voice boom in his head. He still hadn’t gotten used to it. But it was a relief to hear the dragons were fine.

It was a bit unnerving to know Jonas heard him.

Even pulled him a bit closer.

_ We must get to the ocean. I can’t protect you as a man. _

Isak rubbed his cheek against Even’s chest.

“I didn’t get one day’s trip closer to the ocean and Jonas had to fight off two dragons. What if next time there will be three? Or more?”

Isak spoke quietly, whispering into Even’s skin. He was so scared that Even would leave again, he was afraid of himself and of the dragons, and every dragon in the kingdom could smell his heat. He was awakening.

“What if someone gets hurt defending my honour?”

_ You have served us. We will serve you. _

Isak shook his head. It wasn’t right.

“Even I love you. I don’t want to be untrue to you but this is bigger than us. Stronger than us. How can we fight the natural order of things?”

Even took Isak’s face between his hands. His yellow eyes were so beautiful.

_ Together. _

Isak laughed a little, through his tears. He nodded.

“Together.”

Even wiped his tears with his thumbs and leaned in to kiss him. Isak returned that kiss, hungry. He was crashing against Even’s body like in the grip of the tide. He needed Even. He needed a dragon to surrender his body to, but more than that, he needed this particular dragon.

“Please”, Isak moaned on Even’s lips. “I need you.”

_ We have no slick. _

Isak pushed Even away from him and dropped on his hands and knees. He turned his behind towards Even and pushed it higher up in the air.

“I don’t care! I need it, now! Your prince commands you!”

_ I don’t want to hurt you. _

Isak was in the brink of tears, again. His whole body was in fire and the only thing that could extinguish it was Even. And Even refused to.

“It won’t hurt. I -- I don’t know how, but it won’t. It hurt just a bit last night and that thing was almost bigger than me.”

Isak rocked his behind a bit, from side to side. He was like a cat in heat, he thought. Pathetic. Disgusting. But he didn’t care. He needed this. He needed his master.

Prince Isak was on his hands and knees in the forest, naked, and whimpered with delight as he heard the man dragon behind him get on his knees on the ground. As Even gripped his hips he gasped, eagerly, and as he felt Even’s hard dick push against him he screamed in delight.

“Yes! Yes! Please! More!”

Isak felt something wet against his hole. Wet and warm and slippery. He realized it was Even’s spit and blushed, all the way down to his shoulders. What had become of him, the crown prince? A dragon’s whore. He was shaking, he felt Even push against him again, and he felt his body finally give in and be filled.

It didn’t hurt. His head was swimming in the scent of their heat, it was all he could sense. That and Even’s dick inside him, moving in long, slow strokes, making him whimper and moan. Making him scream.

“Harder, master! Please!”

Even grabbed him tighter. He pushed harder, faster, thrusting into Isak and it just felt so good. Isak wanted to do this forever, to be taken by his dragon master, to serve him, always and always. His heat took him over, it clouded his thinking, and all that was left was that commanding, hard dick inside him. It was the center of his universe, and it gave him pleasure he had never known before, and as it erupted inside him Isak cried out in pure delight.

He wasn’t even close to climaxing himself. He felt Even leave him, and he felt so empty. He could suddenly sense there were four dragon stallions nearby, and that they all could smell his heat, and hear the call of his body. He pressed his forehead on the ground and closed his eyes real tight.

“I surrender my body to you, my master”, he whispered. “Your wish is my command.”

_ You want them to mount you. _

Even’s voice didn’t sound angry or upset. It was stating a fact. And it was, it was true, Isak wanted that so bad. But he wanted something else more.

“I want to be yours.”

Even grabbed him again. He flipped Isak over, on his back, and laid down himself so he could reach Isak’s hard, throbbing staff with his mouth. He made Isak squeak, he made him moan, and he made him howl in pleasure, but he didn’t make him come. Isak touched his hair, hands shaking.

“It’s okay, my love”, he whispered, his voice hoarse from his moans. “It’s them. I can’t be satisfied if I don’t serve them.”

Even raised his upper body and leaned on his elbows. He looked at Isak, and he looked worried and torn. Isak reached over to stroke his cheek gently.

“I can handle it. Let’s just go. We need to hurry.”

_ The two strangers will not serve you if you don’t serve them. We need a bigger pack to protect you. _

Lust grabbed Isak’s belly and twisted. He could barely breathe.

“Even I can’t. I can’t do it and have you leave me again.”

Even pressed his cheek on Isak’s thigh and gave it a kiss.

_ I will never leave you. I swear. _

Isak sat up, slowly, and kissed Even.

“My heart is true to you. Always.”

_ Mine is to you, my sweet prince. _

Even got up on his feet and helped Isak stand up. They walked back to the pond, hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Prince Isak was on his hands and knees on the grass, by a pond, surrounded by four dragons. He felt the seed spill out of his open hole, it dripped along his inner thigh and felt hot and wet. He was shaking. He had never been happier in his life, never more content, he was serving the dragons and Even was with him. The dragons were letting him catch his breath after satisfying Adam. The spiked brown dragon was purring, pleased, its glistening tip still visible through the slit. Isak’s mouth was watering when he looked at it.

_ No you don’t. I’ve waited, it’s my turn. _

Isak turned to look at the dragon over his shoulder. He couldn’t see its member through the constant squirming movement of its golden body. Mutta was a beautiful dragon. Isak would surrender to him with pleasure.

“Yes, of course. I’m terribly sorry.”

Prince Isak turned to look forward again. He looked into Even’s yellow eyes, his own gaze full of question, and Even nodded. He raised his hand on Isak’s cheek, smiling.

_ You’re doing so well, my love. _

Isak couldn’t answer him. Because Mutta grabbed him from behind, on the hips, and Isak felt the hard member push inside his body. It was thinner than Adam’s, but longer, its shape reminded Isak of a corkscrew, and he felt like a bottle of wine being forced open. But a bottle perhaps didn’t feel this kind of pleasure. Prince Isak was howling in his heat, and he could smell Mikael and Jonas too, waiting impatiently. He could smell his own impatience as well.

“Take me, master!” Isak cried out. It felt good. To surrender like this. His very nature demanded him to do so, and being able to was liberating. Isak didn’t know how his body could take it, but it could, and it did, and as the twirly staff forced its way in and out of him he loved every second.

He dug his fingers into the dirt for support. Mutta was not a gentle lover, he was forceful and commanding. Isak didn’t mind it one bit. It felt good, to have something to endure, somehow focusing more on serving the dragon made this more okay.

Even made this more okay. Isak opened his eyes again, each push and pull dragging a sharp moan out of him, his body rocking in the rhythm. Even smiled at him, and reached over to kiss him. Even pressed his forehead against Isak’s.

_ He makes you louder than I do, my prince. _

Isak would have laughed but he couldn’t, not from his moaning. He had missed his cheeky water dragon so much. But he could reach forward and bite at Even’s lips with his, pulling Even into a kiss, short of breath.

Suddenly, Isak froze.

_ What is it? _

“It’s -- it’s -- oh my --” Isak was gasping. Mutta had stopped moving on top of him, but he still moved inside him. Isak felt the corkscrew pull itself open, it pushed and prodded inside him as it did so, pressing on places he didn’t know existed. Isak stared at Even, eyes wide and wild and dark. “He’s going to --”

Mutta blew a stream of golden fire as he climaxed. Isak howled, half pained and more than half in enjoyment. The pain was only in his body, but his spirit, it was all pure, glowing delight. He was on fire, dragonfire, and he burnt with pleasure. And shame.

“Even, I can’t --” Isak whimpered as Mutta pulled out. He felt the seed drip out again, blushing. He was so filthy. The fire in his belly commanded him to keep going, deepening his shame further.

Even took Isak’s face between his hands. Mikael was letting them take a moment. Bless him. Isak felt his cheeks were wet, but he wasn’t sure was it tears, sweat or saliva.

_ You can. You will. I’m so proud of you. _

“Kiss me”, Isak pleaded. Even did. He kissed Isak, deep and long, he kept kissing him as Mikael climbed on his back and pushed his beautiful dick inside Isak. It was so alike Even’s true form, and kissing Even like this while receiving it made Isak’s heart sing. If, he thought through the haze of his heat, if they couldn’t change Even back, maybe -- maybe Mikael could --

_ Are you okay, prince? _

Isak blinked. Mikael’s voice in his head sounded truly worried.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, it’s just. This is so much. Please, continue, let me serve you.”

Every dragon in the kingdom. Isak looked at Even, feverish, he felt the ridges and grooves on Mikael’s staff rub inside him. His own pleasure kept evading him, he almost reached his peak over and over again and then he smelled a dragon yet unsatisfied and his climax escaped.

“I meant it earlier”, Isak panted, looking at Even. He saw from the corner of his eye how Mutta pressed his snout against Adam’s slit, pushing his tongue inside. He turned to look at it, bewildered and fascinated, he stared at them until Even turned his face gently back to look at him.

_ Meant what? _

“I surrender my body to you, Even. My dragon master, whatever you command my body will do. I need you to tell me what to do, you know the ways of the dragons.”

It was hard to speak through all this pleasure. Isak’s whole body was trembling in the grips of it. But he meant it. His body was Even’s, and his heart and soul were his as well. Isak looked Even in the eyes, pleading, begging. Please, master. Please, take care of your servant.

Finally, Even nodded.

_ Very well. _

Isak nodded too. Yes. Oh, yes.

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you.”

“It’s okay, Mikael. You can go harder.”

Mikael did. He was still gentle, almost timid, especially compared to the brutality of Mutta before him. Mutta, who was now letting Adam enjoy his tongue. Isak turned to look at them again and gasped as he saw Jonas had joined them. He saw the corkscrew that had just twisted inside him spiral around the knots on Jonas’ member, the slick of both dragons making the entwined members shine. All the while Mutta was still pleasuring Adam with his mouth.

Isak was almost jealous to see the three dragons enjoy each other without him. He was most jealous of Jonas, who hadn’t fucked him this time, he was scared that if Jonas didn’t mount him he wouldn’t be granted release of his own need.

But they did look so good together.

Isak felt something hot and wet against his own aching staff. He turned his eyes away from the dragons and saw that Even had slid under him, to pleasure him with his mouth. He was jealous, too, Isak understood, and made sure to moan really loud. It did feel good. It felt so good, Mikael inside him and Even’s mouth on him like this, Isak could feel his climax approach yet again. He was thrusting his hips in tiny little yanks, desperate for release. Even received those pushes in his mouth, sucking on him, harder now. He reached out to touch Mikael’s leg, and that encouraged to dragon take his prince harder, too.

A wave splashed over Isak and took him away with it. He came. He felt Mikael come inside him as well, he felt it fill him up and mix with the seed of the other two dragons, and what was left of Even’s, deep deep inside him, maybe there was still a drop or two of Jonas too. His own seed shot down in Even’s throat, in hard sharp pulses, and he screamed so loud all the birds in the forest took flight from the trees.

Isak woke up on Mikael’s back. Even was right behind him, his chest against Isak’s back, and they were up in the air again. Jonas was flying first, then Mikael behind him, and Mutta and Adam on their both sides. The pack was growing, Isak thought, drowsily, and drifted back to sleep against Even’s warm strong chest.


End file.
